Can't Love, Can't Hurt
by ilyedatos
Summary: A lot of things can change in twelve years and when Lucas Scott returns to Tree Hill eight lives will forever become intertwined as they find love, friendship, heartache and ultimately themselves.
1. Prologue

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill. Please read and review.

Summary: AU after season one. A lot of things can change in twelve years and when Lucas Scott returns to Tree Hill eight lives will forever become intertwined as they find love, friendship, heartache and ultimately themselves.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Prologue**

At seventeen Lucas Scott started writing a novel based on his time as a Tree Hill Junior, at eighteen his story was published and sold to the world, now twelve years later Lucas sat in front of his laptop struggling to piece two words together. 'An Unkindness of Ravens' had been an instant success, attracting the attention of both young and old readers, and unfortunately it was turning into a one hit wonder. With a curse the brooding blonde pressed down hard on the backspace key and held it down until the page was blank, with another curse Lucas lifted his hands to his hair and pulled its short length before kicking the chair backwards and rolling over towards the nearby ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke, my man, how is the new novel going?"

"Ah, it's going" Lucas answered, eyeing the glowing white document.

"No, Luke, please tell me you have the first three chapters done"

Rubbing the back of his head Lucas laughed "funny story that – see-"

"It's been over ten years Luke, people aren't going to wait forever" Ethan Cunningham had a lot of faith in his client, the young author and his hit debut novel were both sexy, intelligent and charming, three things which had Ethan seeing dollar signs flashing above Lucas' head. The success of the book lead to a movie contract, adapting the novel into a script turned Lucas into an overnight script writer, but people were fast losing interest in the writer who couldn't come up with a second novel to follow his first and calls for him to write scripts were drying up. People were forgetting the name Lucas Scott, hell; Ethan was ready to admit the public had long agoforgotten the name.

"Do you know how hard it is to write a whole novel, Ethan, try it someday" Lucas shot back.

"You managed to knock out a best seller in four months when you were seventeen so don't give me that bullshit"

"Is criticising me the only reason for this call, because I could be writing right now?" and Lucas smiled when he heard his agent's frustrated groan.

"I wish... anyway, I have some good news and some bad news"

Wincing Lucas rolled back to the laptop, "give me the bad news first"

"Spielberg is going with Fletcher"

"Damn" Lucas cursed again, with one hand still holding the phone to his ear Lucas used his free hand to type two words on the blank document, using only one finger _I-S-U-C-K_.

"Want the good news?" Ethan asked and Lucas made a noise which sounded like yes so Ethan smiled as he continued "What do you say about moving to the small screen?"

"Write for a TV show, uh, Ethan, that's not really my thing" doubt laced through his voice, and they both instantly knew what the main issue was. Lucas Scott didn't settle down, once he was done with a project he moved on and the thought of a TV series reeked too much of commitment. At sixteen Lucas has began the habit of running from his problems and since then he'd become addicted to fresh starts and never looking back.

Ethan sighed and shook his head as he thought about his troublesome client "Luke, it's the only offer on the table"

Deleting the personal insult Lucas turned away from the laptop again and his eyes fell to the enlarged poster of his novels front cover, giving in he said abruptly "give me the details?"

"That's what I love about you Luke, you roll with the punches. Okay, it seems Ravens luck hasn't run out yet"

Lucas had to resist dropping the phone, the author laughed and waited for Ethan to continue but when he didn't he stopped and the humour died "tell me you're kidding"

"Nope, they want to turn it into a series and they want you on board, that is the only way they are going to do it so they are pretty desperate to get you to say yes. I'm talking full creative license here, a steady income, do you have any idea how much you can make off each episode if it's a hit?"

It was moments like this that Lucas hated the writers block that cursed him, if he could just get that second novel underway without scrapping it after the first chapter then he could ignore crazy offers like this with good conscience. The blank page stared at him sucking him into its emptiness and he knew that this latest offer was becoming more and more tempting.

"You there, man?"

Unable to speak the blonde grunted and then he groaned saying reluctantly "I might be interested"

On the other side of the line Ethan stood up from his chair and pumped his arms in the air, once the PR agent was under control he straightened his tie and sat back down "that is just what I wanted to hear, so Baker wants to meet you for breakfast tomorrow and talk it through with you which means you have to get away from that blank screen and go shower… maybe shave too"

As the other man finished Lucas paused in mid action, he moved his hand away from unshaven face where he'd been absently rubbing his growing beard. Five minutes later he hung up, a time and address written in front of him, he stared at them for a long moment before allowing his gaze to wonder back to the poster of his novels cover.

For the first time in a long time Lucas Scott wondered where everyone else was now, since moving to Charlotte with his uncle he'd kept in contact with few people and as the years went by even that sparse contact lessened. Fast approaching thirty years old the reclusive writer exchanged holiday greetings with his brother, and the odd catch up if they happened to be in the same city at the same time, and though he'd seen his childhood best friend Haley even less than he saw his brother Lucas' contact with her was more frequent and friendly, at least once a week they would get stuck on the phone for hours. Other than them and of course his mother, stepfather and little sister, Lucas had lost contact with his Tree Hill friends years ago and Tree Hill wasn't exactly his favourite topic of conversation, actually he avoided it at all cost which was remarkable since his family all lived there, but whenever they went beyond their own small group Lucas quickly changed the subject.

With thoughts of his old home circling back and forth Lucas reached for the abandoned phone and dialled a familiar number, almost immediately Nathan answered "hey little bro" Lucas greeted.

* * *

"Hey little bro" Nathan Scott, number 23 of the Charlotte Bobcats heard the moment he put his cell to his ear. A grin appeared on the mans face and even at twenty nine it remained permanently cheeky which made his boyish good looks stand out even more, "Luke, it's good to hear from you, s'up?"

"You busy?"

At the question Nathan turned around and took in the court in front of him, other players ran up and down the court, some were passing basketballs to each other and at one end there was a small game going on. On the sidelines one of the coaches gave Nathan a disapproving look and tapped his watch, chuckling Nathan turned back around his hand going into his bag as he searched for his drink bottle, "nuh, man, I've got some time"

"Right, so you're not at practice?" and by his brothers tone Nathan knew Lucas had no doubt where he was, "I better leave you to it"

"Wait, why'd you call?" their relationship wasn't the call up and chat type, a frown creased his forehead and it grew as another coach called his name, he sent him a look that plainly said one second and turned his attention back to Lucas, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's good, better if I could give my editor a second novel but still good… I guess I just wanted to say hi, it's been a while"

"Yeah-" Nathan whispered, "you coming to Jamie's birthday party?" he quickly asked changing the solemn tone of the conversation but the second he asked it he shook his head. Nathan couldn't remember the last time Lucas had come to Tree Hill, actually he could, the last time Lucas was in Tree Hill was their junior year just after Nathan married Haley, his older brother has never once returned after he'd moved away with their Uncle Keith.

"Look before you make some excuse I get it, god I wish sometimes I could just never go back there"

Many things kept dragging Nathan back to his home town but he thought sometimes that if it wasn't for his son he could just turn his back on his past and walk away from it all, get a new start, embrace his career and future. But then he would look at Jamie's picture or hold the boy in his arms and all those dangerous thoughts vanished, he'd never really felt that unconditional love a parent gave a child but he knew what he felt for his son was right and the last thing he wanted was for Jamie to ever doubt his love for him. And then there was Haley.

"Speaking of, how are things with my oldest best friend?" Lucas cautiously asked.

A dry laugh escaped Nathan, "she wants to kill me but I'm sure she's told you that already. If I don't make it down to see Jamie soon she says she's going to hunt me down and… I can't remember the exact wording but I'm pretty sure it's not anatomically possible"

"Ouch" Lucas whistled.

"Yeah, man, she's pissed" there were a few things Nathan Scott could say about his ex wife, none he thought suitable to share with Lucas who was still protective over the girl he considered his little sister.

"Scott, stop flirting and get off the damn phone!" the head coach screamed.

"Gotta go" Nathan found it strange how reluctant he was to hang up on his brother, they had never been particularly close and the distance between them hadn't helped their fledging relationship, not to mention Lucas had been put between his brother and friend over the years in their turbulent relationship.

There was an awkward pause on the other side and then Lucas said "right, well later Nate"

"See ya, Luke"

Once he slipped the phone into his bag Nathan quickly took a swig of his drink, just as the he was about to walk away the phone rang again.

The name 'Hales' lit up the screen, her face smiling up at him instead of the usual screensaver of their son Jamie, without blinking Nathan placed it back and leaving the ringing phone behind he jogged onto the court. On his way Nathan knocked a basketball straight out of number twelves hand, twirled it on his finger and then threw it back "heads up Bembridge!"

It wasn't long before the former Raven turned Bobcat got lost in the game, but as much as he played and trained he couldn't get Tree Hill out of his mind the rest of the day.

* * *

Haley James, mother, music teacher and once upon a time touring goddess, stood in her kitchen fuming at her stubborn ex husband slash on off again boyfriend and father of her child, she slammed her phone down "oh when I get my hands on you, you no good piece of… I'm going to-"

"Miss James" a small voice spoke from the doorway, placing a fake smile on her face Haley turned to her student "hi Cindy, are you ready to continue?" but inside she was imagining twisting certain pieces of Nathan until they snapped off, which caused the brunette to twist her lips up into a genuine smile at the dark thought.

"Yes, miss" the eight year old nodded and Haley followed her through the house to the room she'd long ago set up for the music lessons she taught, "back straight" she instructed as they sat at the piano. The rest of the lesson went quickly for Haley, Cindy was a good student with raw talent, it wasn't long before she waved goodbye at the door as Cindy's mother drove out of the driveway.

A long breath escaped between Haley's lips, turning her eyes met the snapshot hanging on the wall and anger once again raised to the surface. It was from the previous year and Nathan sat with his arm around Jamie's shoulder, identical blue eyes sparkling up at the camera as they proudly held up a large trout they'd caught. Her dark eyes narrowed, thick lips puckering "Nathan" she moaned, and then more swear words slipped out.

The house was too big for just Haley and her son, it was gorgeous and they both loved it however the older Jamie got the more Haley realised just how big and empty the place was. She walked through the halls to the kitchen at the other side of the house too white walls everywhere she turned, until finally she reached the room and picked her abandoned phone up again. She bit her lip debating whether to try and call Nathan again but as she stared at the phone in her hand it started to vibrate, it shocked her so much she jumped in the air, not even looking to check who it was Haley answered "seriously Nathan, ignoring my calls-"

"Whoa, don't castrate him yet"

Haley laughed at herself, slumping against the counter she sighed into the phone "hey Peyton"

"Hey Haley James my favourite rock star" Peyton's voice was way too chirpy, working with the other woman had brought them closer so Haley was confident she could tell when Peyton was being nice and when she was being too nice. Their lives had circled around each other since high school, initially they had clicked well but the drama of a long ago love triangle, the link of Lucas gone, and a music tour and broken marriage later had placed them back on opposite sides of social circles. If it wasn't for Tric they probably wouldn't have anything to do with each other but Tric did exist and it had tied them together through Karen Scott until some sort of comfortable casual friendship had been formed between them. Until recently Peyton had practically managed and ran Tric, the nightclub owned by Karen, focusing heavily on the music. The club had gotten a reputation for getting bands to play there and finding new talent, through this after years of saving Peyton finally got the rights to her own label, handing over her position as manager she'd used the empty top floor of the club to create a studio and office and the second person she asked to sign with her was Haley.

"Don't tell me there's something wrong with the album?"

"We might need you to come in again, redo track eight" Peyton answered sweetly "but hey it can wait a few days" she added on.

"No, it's alright, I'll make some time tomorrow as long as Jamie can come too"

"No problem, the kid can help me out. I'll message you later about times"

"Great. Bye Peyton, see you tomorrow"

"Bye… and Haley"

"Yeah"

Peyton's voice was her usual no nonsense take charge tone "whatever he's done this time I'm sure he's sorry" and with that she was gone.

"I'm sure he's oblivious" Haley muttered as she dropped the phone again.

* * *

Framed records lined the brick walls of Peyton Jaglieski's office, her desk was on the far side and she sat cross legged perched on the edge of the desk. The door opened as Peyton talked to Haley, she looked up and smiled "… I'll message you later about times" she talked into the phone but her attention was on her guest.

Standing poised by the door Brooke Davis blatantly eavesdropped, then walking around the room touching anything that caught her interest and glancing at Peyton every now and then with a kinked eyebrow as Peyton wrapped up her phone conversation.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked the second the phone clicked down, she glided closer and Peyton gave her friend a quick once over. It shocked her how much Brooke had changed over the years, it had happened so gradually that it was barely noticeable but now looking at the professional woman in front of her it hit Peyton. From her sharp haircut to the tip of her stilettos Brooke reeked control, but there were still glimpses of the old Brooke, stylish to the core, her skirt was just a little too short showing off her legs to perfection and her blouse could barely be seen under the tight form fitting blazer which showed off most of her collar bone and just enough cleavage to make men double take.

"Haley" Peyton finally answered, retuning to her chair and motioning for Brooke to take one of the free ones. Brooke took over Peyton's perch instead and looked at her oldest friend "you mean that girl Nathan use to be married too, I forgot you socialised with her" and she sneered.

Peyton laughed, she knew Brooke's aversion to the other woman went deeper and had to admit it probably didn't help the situation that Haley had been Lucas' best friend. That was definitely a black mark against the singer.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here"

"Puh-lease you practically begged me to come and see you but what I don't understand is why we couldn't meet somewhere else, maybe something with staff?"

"I have the perfect place" Peyton smirked as she got up and not glancing at Brooke walked out of the official Red Bedroom Records space and into Tric. Knowing the other woman followed her Peyton walked determinedly to the bar and putting on a flirtatious smile called the bartender over.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Two thanks" Peyton replied and leant further over the bar.

He pulled out two glasses and abandoning them empty on the bar he leaned over brushed a dark blonde strand away from Peyton's eyes before giving her a deep kiss.

"And my other one" she asked as Jake pulled away, he winked and gave her the second kiss.

Brooke coughed causing Jake to chuckle as he let his wife go, "hey Brooke" he nodded at her.

"Hey sweetie"

Jake looked at her and as he started to clean the counter he spoke to the girls "I have someone I want you to meet" he raised his voice "HEY GRUBBS, OVER HERE"

A tall man with shaggy long dark hair came over. He gave Brooke and Peyton a quick look, without asking them what they wanted he started making drinks. Soon the two empty glasses were full with one each in front of Peyton and Brooke.

"Ladies, this is Grubbs our new bartender. He has this thing; he just knows what to serve the customers"

Brooke and Peyton both looked at each, sharing a dubious look before lifting their glasses. The first taste was hesitant but then they both quickly drank them up, "that is amazing" Brooke looked shocked.

"Can I have another?" Peyton asked.

"The alcoholic is my wife, Peyton" Jake introduced, pointing his dishrag at her, and then at Brooke "and this is our old friend Brooke Davis"

"My pleasure" Brooke held out her hand and Grubbs shook it, "it's all mine" he assured, discreetly using the chance to catch a peek of Brooke's assets as she turned away to face Peyton, "god P, no wonder you quit this place, it's like dead"

"It's like _closed _Brooke" Peyton shot back rolling her eyes.

Rolling her own eyes Broke waved off that piece of information and looked back at the bar, her hazel eyes landing on their newest employee "if you ever get sick of this place there's this great bar called the Blue Post-"

Jake cut in with a playful glare, "Hey, Davis, stop poaching my bartenders" he reprimanded.

"I'll keep it in mind" Grubbs smiled and walked away.

Another guy walked in "Boss, do you want me to place the-" but then his voice died off, Peyton watched as his and Brooke's eyes met.

"You know what, I just remembered I have somewhere else to be" Brooke forced a tight smile on her face and picking up her purse she slipped off her stool, "bye, Peyton, Jake" she called out behind her.

An odd silence filled the bare club, Jake eyed Owen "you gonna follow her or just stand there?"

The tall Italian immediately turned around and headed for the exit, Peyton whistled "luckily we hired the extra bartender just in case she kills him and all"

"Baby, can we just forget the drama, how is work going?" Jake dropped the dishrag in his hands and placing his elbows onto the top of the bar he leaned closer to his wife.

"Good, I suck, but it's good" and she pouted.

Jake gave her a quick kiss, "give it time Peyt, you've only just started" and then he gave her another quick kiss.

"I feel better now" she smiled back, leaving the bar she frowned at him "now get back to work" and then winked before returning to her own office.

* * *

"Brooke, come on, are you just gonna keep ignoring me" Owen screamed.

"You mean like you ignore your son" Brooke shouted back angrily not turning around as she stormed towards her car, heels clicking loudly against the car park floor.

Catching up to the furious brunette Own grabbed her shoulder and pulled his ex girlfriend around to look at him "just give me another chance" he begged.

Brooke scoffed, she sneered at the hand that still held her shoulder and gave a pointed look at the contact before meeting his eyes. He let go and Brooke continued walking, "you know what, I wouldn't give you another chance if you were the last man on earth, you're pathetic Owen, a scared little boy who runs from responsibility" she reached her car and getting her keys smoothly unlocked and opened it, she slid into the drivers seat and finally looked at him "oh yeah, you're also an ass.. Jerk" she yelled and slammed the door in his face.

He remained standing there as she drove off and Brooke gave a last look in her rear view mirror before mumbling a disdainful "men"

There was a time in her life that Brooke Davis would have done anything for a boys approval, usually before discarding them when they couldn't fill the ache in her heart before moving on to the next guy. An endless circle that was cut short with an unplanned pregnancy, since then the main priority in her life was a male but it was her son and that was the only person's approval she craved anymore.

Stopping at the lights Brooke organized her hands free and quickly called her best friend, after three failed attempts her frustration only grew "come on, Rachel, pick up!"

"_Hey I am too busy at the moment having wild sex to bother answering my phone, you know what to do" _Rachel's voice message ended and Brooke waited for the beep, "Slut-" Brooke's voice grew huskier with anger "-you'll never believe who had the audacity to actually speak to me today, begging for another chance, that no good bastard, anyway I thought I better warn you – Owen's working at Tric, I know, what the fuck right?"

* * *

Unaware that her phone was vibrating out back Rachel Gattina batted her eyelashes at one of the customers playing pool on the other side of the room; she gave a saucy smile before noticing the empty stool in front of her was suddenly occupied. The redhead eyed the boy up and down, "what would you like?"

"A scotch thanks"

"You have ID, handsome?" she leant forward and held out her hand.

With a sly smirk Oliver handed over his school library card and Rachel gave it a quick glance then handed it back, straightening up she poured a dark liquid into a glass and slid it across the bar to him "one coke it is"

"Come on Aunt Rachel, one sip"

"Yeah and have your mom kill me, I don't think so cutie besides shouldn't you be somewhere else… like school?"

"School finished ages ago" Oliver replied and accepted his drink even though he cringed before taking a long gulp, "you could have at least slipped some vodka in it"

"And you could try not lying to me, it would take you at least half an hour to ride here, school finished ten minutes ago" Rachel ignored a balding customer and focused on the twelve year old in front of her. He was as cheeky as his mother with her irresistible dimples and dark eyes but the resemblance pretty much ended there, he was already up to her shoulders and his thick shaggy hair was a dark golden blonde and those eyes were two narrow slits that held traces of the man he would grow to be, Rachel didn't doubt one day her honorary nephew would strip girls with a mere gaze.

He shrugged his already broad shoulders that emphasised the lankiness of the rest of his body, "early day"

"Early day my arse, if you end up in the principal's office again…" Rachel didn't need to finish, she pulled away and quickly served the waiting men, when she came back to Oliver she was about to say something else but her attention was grabbed by the banging of the door as someone else entered the Blue Post.

"Oh you so better duck for cover" she whispered.

Oliver swivelled around and Rachel had the satisfaction of knowing no matter how calm the kid was acting he was really sweating. Brooke stormed right through the bar, completely unaware of the appreciative looks the patrons sent her and of the boy who watched her approach cautiously. She stopped in front of Rachel and slammed her purse onto the bar "I have been trying to call you"

Rachel merely pointed to the spot beside Brooke and the brunette immediately snapped her eyes down, "Ollie! What are you doing here?"

"Uh… would you believe homework?" and he pulled his lips apart in a big smile and tried his best innocent look, Brooke simply kinked her brow and placed a manicured hand on one hip.

"Oh right and I'm a freaking nun. I swear to god if I end up in that principal's office this week your Wii is going out the window"

"Yeah, you're just saying that because I'm beating you at NY5 and chill mom, the teacher thinks I'm at a doctor's appointment"

Shaking her head Brooke mumbled "I'm not even going to ask" before facing Rachel, her whole expression fell.

"You look like someone stole your Prada bag" Rachel commented and quickly handed Brooke a drink, a real scotch this time.

In one quick move Brooke swallowed it and then met her friend's eyes straight on "Owen is working at Tric"

"Yeah I know, they called for a reference" Rachel quickly looked away and busied herself, Brooke's arms dramatically sagged "that's all you have to say, our ass of an ex comes back into town and all you do is shrug and say _yeah I know_"

Rachel sighed and faced Brooke again, "and what do you want me to do, go hunt him down and ask for maintenance, tell him what a great kid he turned his back on. I'm sick of being angry Brooke, me and Matty are better off without him and so are you"

Tight lipped Brooke looked down at her son "Ollie do me a favour and go wait outside while we talk, here put your bike in the car" she threw him her keys and he didn't ask twice, running off in a blink of an eye.

"How long have you known about this?" Brooke was shocked to see how cool her friend was being.

"A few months, really B, I'm fine"

Pouting Brooke relaxed "fine but if you ever want me to go kick his arse just say the word" she tilted her head and observed Rachel even more carefully "are you sure you're really okay with this?"

"Brooke, its fine, I mean what would you do if Ollie's dad came back?"

"Kill him" Brooke answered automatically, her face impassive "but that's never going to happen besides he doesn't even know about Oliver and that's the way it is going to stay"

"See, me and Matty are the same, Owen chose not to be a part of his life and as far as I am concerned as long as he stays away everything is fine, so just leave it"

The two single mothers stared at each other in understanding and then Brooke suddenly jumped up "oh my god, I just gave Ollie my car keys, what was I thinking" she hopped off her stool "Bye Slut" she called out as she raced from the bar, laughing Rachel yelled back "later Skank".

* * *

The next morning miles away from Tree Hill, Lucas Scott sat opposite Julian Baker, a movie producer and director the writer had often worked with, "I'm really excited about this project Lucas, turning Ravens into a series will give it a whole new life. This story was made for the small screen, we can really flesh it out" Julian had been going on about it for a whole hour.

"So are you in?" he asked.

Lucas rubbed his jaw and then grinned "why not, I have nothing else planned"

Julian held out his hand ad Lucas took it, "welcome to the team"

It was another thirty minutes before Julian mentioned location "oh-" he cut in mid dessert "- by the way we found the perfect location for the series, I know it's never mentioned by name in the book but I was thinking why not take the story back to its roots"

The fork in Lucas' grip fell, mouth hanging open the brooding author stared at the other man "say that again"

Julian smiled innocently completely unaware of what his words really meant "we're going to use your home town as the backdrop, Tree Hill will be perfect".


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill. And thank you to those who reviewed or alerted this story, it means a lot.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**One Month Later**

The sound of children's laughter came from the backyard and Nathan paused at the door, the present itching in one of his hands, sucking in a deep breath he prepared himself and then knocked.

A soft chuckle reached him as the door swung open, he saw her before she turned to face him, her hair was darker than normal and she'd cut it in a shorter style, the waves tickled her neck yet didn't reach her shoulders. The blue dress clung to Haley's generous breast then flowed down to her knees, swishing as she finished talking to an unseen guest and finally twisted around to face Nathan.

His breath hitched, "hi"

Haley's smile dropped, "you made it"

"I told you I would" his voice hardened, not replying Haley simply stepped back to allow him inside.

All too conscious of his ex wife following him Nathan walked that much faster to the waiting crowd, as she stepped outside he immediately called out "Where's my birthday boy!"

On the lawn a short eight year Jamie looked up, his pale blue eyes like his fathers suddenly lit up, "DAD!" dropping the football Jamie ran across the lawn and up the stairs to the back deck, Jamie practically jumped up into Nathan's arms and the basketball star picked his son up under the arms and swung him around. For a moment they hugged, Jamie grinning into his fathers neck as Nathan closed his eyes and clung to the boy.

Eventually Nathan lowered Jamie to the ground and instead got down to the boy's level and placed a hand on top of Jamie's spiky dark blonde hair, "what does eight feel like?"

"Much better than seven. Where's my present?" and the small boys blue eyes lit up, he held his hands up expectedly.

Haley's mouth dropped "Jamie!" she exclaimed in disapproval and Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, isn't my time worth something"

"But Dad it's my _birthday!_" the infectious whine caused a few nearby parents to laugh and Nathan leaned in closer, he whispered to his son "it's pretty big - I had to leave it by the car"

Before Nathan could say anything else Jamie was running through the house, smirking Nathan straightened up and followed, Haley stepped up to him "Nathan, I hope you didn't spoil him"

"Relax Hales, trust me for once" and he winked before quickly following Jamie. Pretending she didn't want to grab Nathan by the collar and drag him into a secluded area so she could have a few words about 'trusting' him, Haley plastid on a fake smile and reluctantly followed her ex and son while a few curious others followed her.

When Haley stepped out front she froze, "you _didn't_" and she sent a dark cold glare at Nathan who grinned over his shoulder at her as he jogged over to Jamie, "I did" he shot back and quickened his steps even more.

Jamie was on his knees as a small golden retriever puppy continued to try to lick every inch of his face, the boy had his eyes screwed shut and he couldn't stop laughing "this is _so _cool"

"Tell me you did not get our son a dog without asking me" Haley stormed over to Nathan and hit him over the back of his head, "ow, Hales, it's just a little dog" Nathan defended.

"That _I _will be stuck looking after"

"Then make him take responsibility for it" Nathan rolled his eyes and stepped away before he got another wack, Haley scoffed and followed him.

She placed a hand on her generous hips "that's easy for you to say, _you're _never here, you get to be the fun dad and I am left being the mean mom with all the rules"

"Which is complete _bull_" Nathan forced himself to keep his voice low, he eyed Jamie warily and then focused on Haley, "Jamie adores you and I'm not just the _fun dad _so can we not get into another fight on our _son's _birthday because he is looking at us"

The anger swiftly left Haley and her whole body relaxed, with a shimmer of guilt in her eyes she turned in Jamie's direction and sent him a smile, ignoring Nathan she turned her shoulder to him – not without one last glare – and started to close the gap between her and their son.

"Look what Dad got me, Mom" Jamie exclaimed excited, his eight year old hands trying to restrain the bundle of puppy energy. Haley grinned and it managed to reach her eyes, "he's gorgeous, what are you going to call him?"

"Slam Dunk" he replied, and then getting up Jamie grabbed the leash "come on, Slam Dunk, come on, boy" and led the dog away.

"Look how happy he is" Nathan grinned and Haley just sent him a glare, "next time just give me some warning" and with Jamie no longer in sight Haley felt free to start on her ex again, but before she could do more that look disappointed and angry Nathan did his boyish grin and said casually "I guess you don't want your present then seeing you're all angry at me"

For a second Haley just stood there shocked and then her face softened, "you got me a present?"

"Yeah but I didn't get a chance to wrap it and there wasn't a box big enough, can you forgive me?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and then a voice said from behind her, "he was going to put a bow on me"

Haley turned and her mouth dropped open, "Lucas" she whispered and then grinning she let out a louder more enthusiastic "oh my god Lucas!" and ran into the open arms of her oldest friend.

* * *

In the backyard still standing at the edge of the deck overlooking the grass underneath, Peyton smiled behind the glass that touched her lips as she watched the children play football or at least some version of the sport. Jenny, her stepdaughter, was a good five years older than most of the children at the party and was in her element bossing the younger kids around and telling them who to tackle, Peyton chuckled as Jenny swung a toddler around before stealing the ball and passing it to one of Jamie's classmates. Then warm arms wrapped themselves around Peyton's waist from behind, "having a good time?" Jake asked.

Peyton nodded and relaxed into her husband's arms, she rested her head against his shoulder and smiled "yes, better now though. Is Nate still alive?"

"For now, he got Jamie a puppy, see" and Jake shifted them so Peyton could see Jamie leading a golden retriever puppy to the other kids, "uh oh" Peyton whistled and Jake chuckled.

"But I think Haley's anger quickly died"

"Nathan got himself in the good books then?" Peyton quirked an eyebrow in doubt, though her history was more tied to Nathan the last few years had constantly thrown her and Haley together and now they were working together they often talked to each other so Peyton had a pretty good idea of how Haley felt about her ex husband, there was still love there but most of the time it was buried under years of disappointment and anger, lots of anger.

"He got her a _big _present" Jake grinned.

Peyton didn't get it, then she heard something drop and looked up to see Karen Roe standing behind a pile of fallen plastic cups with her mouth hanging open and tears beginning in her eyes, a second later the older woman gave a loud "LUCAS!"

Immediately Peyton's attention went to the doorway where Lucas Scott stepped out from behind his best friend and brother, "hey ma" he gave a sheepish smile which was quickly blocked from view as Karen flew into her sons arms.

"Lucas is back" Peyton whispered and slowly her eyes began to widen, she almost dropped the drink in her hand but managed to keep it by her side.

Over his mothers shoulder Lucas looked up and his eyes were drawn to the pale green eyes of Peyton Sawyer, he looked her over from the sneakers to the top of her dark blonde hair and saw the way Jake's arms were wrapped around her. Lucas smiled, he hadn't known how he would feel seeing Peyton again but the moment he saw her all he felt was a calm happiness like seeing an old friend, his heart didn't skip a beat and the teenage crush was finally gone. Then he noticed the hostile look she was trying to hide, for a split second Lucas frowned then when his mother pulled away and got his attention back Lucas simply smiled.

He was home.

"Hell must have frozen over" Peyton bitterly stated and turned away, Jake moved from behind her and slipped in between Peyton and the railing, leaning back against it he too hold of Peyton by her narrow hips and pulled her closer "come on, Peyt, whatever happened between you and Lucas was a lifetime ago, let's keep it that way"

"He almost ruined my friendship with Brooke; it's kinda hard to forget"

"And he had some help doing th-" he stopped when Peyton glared at him, "look it was thirteen years ago just because Lucas is here doesn't mean it has to effect you and Brooke now"

Peyton scoffed but she couldn't help but think about how much her and Brooke had changed, not just as people but their friendship had weakened over the years and Brooke had a tendency to cut anything to do with Lucas out of her life – her dislike of Haley, her broken friendship with Nathan, her avoidance of Karen and her establishments. Peyton didn't want to be another casualty, she'd made the choice between Brooke and Lucas years ago and though it might have been too late the blonde knew who she would pick if she ever had to again.

_Hoes over bros. _

* * *

"No you don't understand… look I don't care, I told you I would pay for the shirt… psychologically damaged my ass… look lady if you wanna talk bullies look a little closer to home, it was _your _son who was picking on a kid half his side, like he has every lunch all term, and it was _my _son who stood up for himself, maybe little Johnny shouldn't give what he can't take back -" Brooke took the phone away from her ear and stared at it, "oh no you did not just hang up on me" flipping her phone shut Brooke slipped it back into her bag and stomped her way up the stairs leading to the apartment, grabbing her keys she quickly unlocked the door and pushed her way inside.

One step into the apartment and suddenly Brooke found herself under attack as a stream of water hit her square between the eyes and then another one aimed for her cleavage, "cease fire" she called out slightly irritated and held up her hands.

Mouth popped his head up from behind the couch "hey Brooke" and she glared his way before wiping her face dry, water gun coming up next to him Mouth grinned and turned his attention to the small adjoining kitchen as Ollie and his best friend Aden appeared from behind the counter, with a roar Ollie aimed his water gun at Mouth and pressed down on the trigger.

With a grimace Brooke stepped over the scattered toys and clothes while carefully trying to avoid being ambushed again, "MOM, DUCK!" Ollie screamed and Brooke managed to move just in time as a water balloon sailed by her, she saw Mouth duck for cover behind the couch and the balloon hit the ground behind him.

"Where did you get that?" Mouth asked and Ollie shrugged his shoulders and aimed his gun again, Mouth slid down his goggles "Oh game on Davis, game on"

Cringing Brooke quickly finished walking across the room and knocked gently on Rachel's bedroom door, "come in" Rachel answered and Brooke opened the door, walked in and shut it again behind her "hey slut, thanks for the great babysitting" she whispered sarcastically.

Rachel chuckled and rolled over on the bed where she had been patting Matty's back, "hey it's not your apartment so why are you complaining?"

"I'm not" Brooke replied and quickly bent down to take of her heels, she winced before setting her bare feet on the soft carpet and sighed in bliss, "that feels good"

"How did it go today?" Rachel whispered her question and Brooke carefully sat on the bed, she grinned "great, auctioned off for 1.5 million"

"Nice commission there" Rachel whistled and Brooke nodded, the two women looked at each other and then the small child next to them made a noise and rolled over grabbing both of their attention.

Matthew Gattina had Rachel's tanned complexion and golden brown eyes, at three he towered over other kids his age and had short silky black hair – the last two attributes inherited from his biological father Owen also known as sperm-donor-bartender. Matty rolled over again, this time fully onto his back and his chubby arm flung out across the pillow before a little snore came out.

"Aw, he's all tuckered out"

Rachel chuckled, "Ollie and Aden sucked all the energy out of him, he only ever has afternoon naps when they are here" but she didn't take her eyes off her son, love shone brightly in her eyes. Brooke could relate, Oliver was _the _most important thing in her life and every time she looked at him she had to force herself to look away from his perfect face.

"Are you sure you want me to take him tonight?"

Finally pulling her eyes away from Matty and looking once again at Brooke, Rachel tilted her head "no, Brooke, I'm gonna take him to work with me until four am… yeah right. With Mouth broadcasting tonight I have no other choice but he'll pick the little monster up first thing in the morning"

"Settled then, we'll just hang here until he wakes up, come on Whore, let's go join in the fun" and Brooke grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up off the bed, dragging her friend out of the room Brooke quickly snuck behind the couch with Mouth, "what's the plan?" she asked.

Mouth with his back plastered to the couch handed Brooke the spare water gun before he filled up his own again, "you go for Ollie and leave Aden to me, ready, one… two… three!"

Brooke jumped up ready to shoot but no one was in sight, a second later Ollie popped up and two streams of water flew across the room, Brooke's hit Ollie straight n the face but he didn't blink and the moment Brooke was hit in the chest she ducked.

Laughing Brooke turned, "Rach, want a shot?" but her friend wasn't next to her, Brooke looked around, "where's Rachel?"

Mouth shrugged and jumped up with a scream, he rolled over the couch and landed on the ground and fired at Aden who crouched half behind the kitchen counter, the boy swore "LANGUAGE" Brooke cut in and then Aden pulled out his gun and continued to soak Mouth's shirt. Army rolling behind the wall to the right of the kitchen Mouth got out of the line of fire.

"Brooke" he screamed.

Quickly refilling her water gun from the bucket behind the couch Brooke cautiously poked her head up again and saw a grinning Ollie standing in the kitchen, she lifted her weapon up ready to fire and Ollie lifted his hands, her mouth fell open just as the two water balloons were thrown in her direction. Brooke ducked but that didn't stop the water balloon smashing on top of her head and the other one landing in the bucket and splashing the rest of her, "shit!"

"Oi, language" Ollie shouted back and Brooke narrowed her eyes.

On the other side of the room Ollie ducked down and high-fived the waiting hand of Rachel, "thanks for the extra ammo, Aunt Rachel"

"You're welcome, cutie"

They were laughing together when Brooke snuck up to the other side of the counter and quietly stood up with the half full bucket in her hands, smirking she slowly tipped it over.

* * *

Haley had spent the last five minutes just staring at Lucas, he wasn't even sure she'd blinked once "uh, Hales, you okay?" still she didn't move, Lucas waved his hands in front of her face and her eyes snapped to attention, she gave a little shake of the head "sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, you okay? You keep staring at me"

"You're here, I mean you're _really here_?" and Haley leaned forward to pinch him, Lucas jumped back at the pain and glared at her, she gave a small sheepish shrug "sorry, just checking"

"I will leave if you keep pinching me"

"Sorry, it's just… you're here in Tree Hill, I haven't seen you here since… since forever"

Karen with a tray of fresh coffees sat down and placed the tray on the table between them, she crossed her legs and stared at her son in the same suspicious way Haley had been, "not that it isn't great to see you but it makes me wonder what brings you back" she questioned Lucas.

"It was meant to be a surprise but I'm moving back" and his comment caused a strange silence, Haley almost fell off her chair, finally she managed a high pitched disbelieving "to _Tree Hill_?"

A chuckled escaped Lucas, "yes to Tree Hill"

"_Why?_"

"Wow, Haley I was expecting some sort of welcome"

"Yeah, yeah, welcome home, we're completely thrilled but _why_?" and Haley leaned in closer.

With a smile Karen joked, "He missed his mother"

"That too" Lucas grinned but his love for his mother was clear in his eyes, he settled back in his chair "they're making 'Ravens' into a television show and they want me to be part of it so here I am" he raised his hands and then placed them back to his side.

"They're making it actually _in _Tree Hill?" Karen asked, Lucas nodded and Karen added on "as long as it brings you home that's great"

Little Jamie Scott came running over to the group and he tugged at his mothers sleeve "Mom, when do we get the cake?"

"Oh, the cake, why don't you get your dad and Uncle Lucas to round everyone up and I'll go get it now" Haley jumped up and quickly walked off, he eyed his uncle warily "Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah, J-Luke?"

"Wanna help Dad and me?"

"Sure thing buddy" and Lucas stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek before following Jamie, a few minutes later everyone was standing around the living room, Jamie sat by the coffee table with a grin as the others started singing happy birthday.

Haley walked in with the cake, it was in the shape of a basketball and decorated with bright orange sprinkles, the base had Jamie's name written on it and a large eight candle, Haley placed it down carefully in front of her son and then stood back, "make a wish" she told him.

For a moment Jamie stared into the flame of the candle then he looked at his father before moving his eyes to his mother, with a satisfied smile Jamie looked back to the candle and closed his eyes, as he blew with all his might he sent one thought out _I wish my mom and dad could be together again._

* * *

Peyton crept out of the room and walked out onto the deck, closing her eyes she sucked in a deep breath, "you look great" a voice said from behind her and Peyton jumped, placing a hand on her chest she turned around.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people"

"Sorry. It's good to see you Peyt" Lucas put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer, Peyton took a step backwards.

"What are you doing here Luke, you walked out of our lives thirteen years ago more than happy to so why are you back now?"

"Work" he shrugged, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Peyton looked away; she knew she'd been staring at him oddly, "like what?"

"Like you don't know me"

"_I don't_, not anymore and I'm not sure if I want to" Peyton squared her shoulders and deftly moved by him and just as she was about to walk back inside his voice stopped her.

Barely a whisper, "how is she?"

There was no question who he was asking about, Peyton didn't look at him again she just answered "stay away from her" and entered the house again.

Alone Lucas looked up at the sky and sighed, "Welcome home, Luke".

* * *

The small three bedroom house was not the home Brooke Davis envisioned herself in when she was younger, there wasn't a second story unless you counted the attic with its pull down stairs, there wasn't any staff to help pick up or someone to cook, the paint needed another layer both inside and out and the bathroom sink leaked. On the other hand the front porch wrapped around one side all the way to the back and Brooke loved sitting there on cold winter nights with a rug over her body and a hot chocolate in her hands. Though not even a third of the size of her childhood home it was the perfect size for just Brooke and Oliver, and the kitchen doorway had Oliver's height marked from the age three, the framed part of the bathroom wall was where Oliver had decided to draw instead of having a bath when he was four, and the lopsided and half built tree house in the backyard was one of the more recent additions to the house when Oliver was ten. It might have not been the home she'd envisioned but it was now the home she couldn't imagine not having.

Out of the car Brooke started walking toward the mailbox and from the corner of her eye she saw Matty run straight for the swing set while Ollie raced to the front door, "watch Matty" Brooke called out and distractedly flicked through the letters. She looked up and froze, the house across the street had a big SOLD written over the for sale sign, after a moment of curiosity Brooke put it out of her mind and turned back around "come on boys, lets get inside"

Oliver tagged Matty "race ya" and the two boys ran to the front door, Brooke laughed at Ollie who was giving a very lame imitation of running when he was really just walking, just as Matty reached the door Ollie sped up to tap it a second later. Brooke jogged up the three steps and quickly unlocked the door, "I call dibs" she screamed out, "second dibs" Matty screamed next and Ollie groaned, "whatever".

"Cheer up, Broody" Brooke threw at Ollie and led the way to the living room, Ollie grabbed the Wii control and guitar for guitar hero while Brooke switched the TV on.

Then there was a loud knock on the front door, Brooke looked to the front of the house and frowned "who could that be?"

"Why don't _you _go see" Ollie smirked and Brooke gave him a light slap on the shoulder as she walked by him, "fine then you go first" she told him and headed for the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Brooke repeated as she hurried to get the door, she swung it open and saw a frantic Peyton standing their, the blondes face relaxed when she saw her friend and Peyton placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side, "that's what she said"

"Hey P Jaglieski"

Peyton's face turned serious, "I need to ask you something and I need you not to lie, okay?"

Brooke laughed "um okay, shoot"

Placing a hand on each of Brooke's shoulders Peyton stared her friend in the eyes and took a breath "Oliver. Is Lucas his father?"

"What the hell!" Brooke yelled, pushing Peyton back Brooke sent a nervous look behind her before shutting the door, she faced Peyton again "where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question Brooke"

"No!" Brooke said calmly not batting an eyelash, it was her turn top place a hand on Peyton's shoulder "I told you a million times, I got pregnant after I was with Lucas, you know who Ollie's dad is, I'm not exactly proud of it but that's that"

Peyton's shoulders sagged and she grinned "okay"

"Okay, great, now are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"It's just Lucas came to Jamie's birthday party and well… it's crazy, just crazy, but I thought there was a resemblance, but there's not so it's okay"

"Calm down, Peyton" Brooke smiled and Peyton relaxed again.

The blonde pointed towards her car, "I better get home. I'll see you later"

"Count on it" Brooke smiled and waved as her friend walked off, then she slid back inside and closed the door, leaning against it her smile dropped and Brooke thought back to that moment when Peyton asked the dreaded question, but her mind went further still.

_

* * *

_

Holding a screaming baby Brooke battled to pack together her suitcase, not caring about being neat she threw her clothes in and then the other few personal items she couldn't leave behind.

"_Please Brooke, don't go" Peyton begged as tears rolled down her cheek, Brooke span around and pointed a finger at Peyton "you lied to me!" she screamed at her oldest friend._

_Peyton tried grabbing for Brooke's bags but was pushed away, with Oliver screaming while Brooke carried him in one arm and the other one struggling to carry her suitcase and another bag Brooke made her way outside and over to her blue bug, she flung her bags into the waiting trunk and then stormed back inside, the whole time Peyton following._

"_Brooke, what does it matter, its just some old letter, some stupid letter, what do you care about Lucas anymore, we've moved on, I've got Jake and you have Ollie-"_

"_It's not about what we _have_ it's about you thinking its alright to lie to me over and over again, first you went behind my back with Lucas and now I find out you've been keeping his letter from me, that was addressed to the _both _of us! You had no right!" Brooke screamed as she started to pack up Oliver's baby things, "all this time I thought Lucas just left without even talking to me and I was _so _angry but you had the words the whole time, the whole time!"_

_She swung the bag over her shoulder, straightening up Brooke handed Ollie his purple monkey and gave him a quick jiggle "shh, baby, shh, Mommy's sorry she's yelling but we'll be out of here soon"_

_Peyton followed Brooke out of the room Brooke and Oliver shared at her house, as they reached the first landing Peyton tried again "I was going to tell you but you said you were pregnant, that Lucas didn't matter anymore-"_

_Turning around in one sift motion Brooke slapped Peyton across the face "don't you dare, don't you dare twist my words around to make you feel like you're not a backstabbing two faced bitch Peyton because you are and you know it"_

_The two friends stared at each other, Peyton's palm to her red cheek, Brooke bit her lip and then turned back around and walked out of the house as Peyton stood there crying. Brooke's own tears were fallings as she strapped Oliver into his car seat and soothed back his short white blonde hair, she placed his bags next to him and then jumped into the drivers seat. _

_As the engine started Peyton reappeared, "where are you going to go?" _

"_Rachel said I could stay with her until I find something else"_

"_Please Brooke, don't go, don't let Lucas get between us again"_

_Brooke sent Peyton a glare "it's not even about Lucas, it's about _us_" and then she drove forward._

* * *

"Mom, you coming?" Ollie looked over the back of the couch to where his mother stood at the door, Brooke smiled and wiped at the invisible tears that were threatening to fall, "on my way" she managed to say but as she stepped forward she continued to look at Oliver, he saw the strange way his mother was looking at him "what?" he asked with a frown.

Brooke shook her head "nothing you just look li- never mind, pass me the control Br…pass the control you hog" and she quickly walked forward with her hand out.

Grabbing the control Brooke eyed the two boys "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Oliver scoffed and Matty imitated the older boy, lifting his leg up onto the couch Ollie leaned back into the cushions, he lifted a hand to his hair and quickly brushed it out of the way of his eyes "put your money where your mouth is" he retorted looking at the screen.

Forcing a smile to her face Brooke took her turn.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill. And thank you to those who reviewed or alerted this story, it means a lot.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Lucas woke to a pounding, for a moment he thought it was in his head and then the familiar sound was identified. It was the sound of a basketball hitting the backboard. Dragging one foot out of the bed and then the other Lucas rubbed his eyes and then he walked over to the window and looked out.

There was a boy shooting hoops in Lucas' new driveway, Lucas had chosen this specific house for the basketball hoop already up and for a second he really didn't understand the sight, why was some kid using _Lucas' _driveway as a court especially when Lucas was trying to sleep. Before he went downstairs Lucas grabbed a shirt and slipped it on then he was on his way, down the stairs and out the front door just in time to see the boy pick up the ball again and take another shot, it hit the backboard and then fell straight in and two more shots later Lucas stopped just watching "hey kid, what are you doing?"

The boy jumped and turned startled dark eyes to Lucas, he shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his face and putting the ball on his hip he replied, "Mr Bristow always let me use his hoop, sorry sir I didn't realise anyone had moved in"

"Well now you know" Lucas shot back and gave a very clear look back to the streets, offended the boy straightened up and Lucas took in his tall, lanky body that was held up by surprisingly broad shoulders that appeared to be tightening up.

"Well, can I?" the boy kinked an eyebrow and Lucas' mouth gaped open, he couldn't believe the nerve on the kid, hadn't he pretty much just said –without words- that him using Lucas' driveway and hoop was not going to continue.

Closing his eyes and touching the bridge of his nose Lucas said in an unimpressed tone "look, kid, it's early and my room in right next to the garage so every single time that ball hits it my head goes _pow_ so maybe you should just use the river court from now on"

Scoffing the boy threw the ball into the air and caught it with the other arm, "well thanks for nothing" he grumbled and walked off, not bothering to watch the kid anymore Lucas went straight back to bed and buried his head under the pillow. Just when he was starting to fall asleep the phone rang, "ARRR" Lucas attempted to grab it without looking to shut the ringtone up but instead his arm knocked it off the bedside table and he was forced to go looking for it.

Sliding it open Lucas mumbled "hey, this better be good"

"Lucas, did I wake you?"

Biting his bottom lip to stop swearing Lucas held the phone with one hand while swiping a hand over his hair with the other, "uh, Lindsay, if this is about that uh… look can I call you back?"

His editor gave a loud sigh "Lucas Scott please tell me you've written the first chapter, the first page hey I'll be happy to hear you've got the first sentence sorted out"

"About that, see, have you by chance talked to Ethan?" he bit his lip again.

He could imagine Lindsay pausing and sitting up, "Luke, I am your editor I like to think I don't need to reach you through your smarmy agent"

"Aw come on, Ethan's not smarmy"

"Just tell me why I should be speaking to him?"

Lucas jogged back down the stairs resigned to the realisation he would not be going back to sleep, turning into the kitchen he switched on the coffee machine, "I've got a new project, writing for a TV show… well I'm kinda a producer slash – you probably don't care"

"Oh no I'm finding this very interesting" Lindsay said with sarcasm, in her office she put her elbows on her desk and leaned forward "and let me guess, with these new responsibilities you might not have time to write the next great novel?" she lifted her fine light brows in query.

"Something like that" Lucas agreed and winced in preparation for the blow out but Lindsay said nothing, "you still there?"

"Unfortunately, just email me when or if you get any inspiration meanwhile I'm going to actually use my time productively and call a writer who has actually published a book in the last decade"

"Linds-" but Lucas didn't finish because his editor had hung up. He abandoned the phone and finished brewing his coffee though it wasn't long before his phone was ringing again.

This time Julian's voice came through, "hey Luke, change of plans. We're meeting in two hours now, can you make it?"

Lucas glanced at the clock, "sure" and the word ended in a yawn.

* * *

In bed Brooke sat up and looked at the alarm clock by her side, "oh crap" she threw the covers off her and raced into the shower, after the quickest wash of her life Brooke quickly changed into the usual shorts and simple singlet she wore on her days off, running out of her room in mid act of tying her hair up Brooke raced into the kitchen, barely glancing at the table where Ollie, Matty and Mouth sat, "quick, Ollie get Matty's bag ready, Mouth is going to be here soon-oh" she stopped when she turned around now with her hair done, she smiled "hi Mouth"

"Hey Brooke"

"So what's for breakfast?" Brooke asked and walked closer to the table where the most delicious smell was waiting for her, she took the empty seat and quickly plucked a pastry from the open box, after one bite she moaned "god I haven't had one of these in years"

"Because you never go to Karen's" Mouth shot back with a sneaky smile.

Ollie who was on his second licked his lips "we should def go there more often"

After a non committal grunt Brooke turned to Mouth, "so how was work last night?"

"Nice change of topic"

Shoving another bite full into her mouth Brooke grinned "I thought so".

* * *

At the river court Nathan walked along with Jamie, "don't you wanna play, son?" he asked the solemn boy who didn't even look at the court and kept heading towards the stands, "nuh, I want to talk" Jamie replied and looked up at his father with his big blue eyes.

Nathan sighed at sat down, slapping his knees he turned to Jamie "they look like some serious thoughts"

Jamie gave a little pout and then looked down at his feet, "why do you and mom always fight?"

Not expecting that question Nathan looked away and frowned, "sometimes it's just hard. We loved each other so much, you know, there was so much love it spilled over and we got you but sometimes when you love someone it just…" Nathan couldn't finish, he just shook his head and whispered "I don't know, son, I don't know"

"I don't really like it"

Nathan slung an arm around his son and leaned in close, "I will tell you a secret, neither do I"

"Then can't you stop it" Jamie challenged and stared at his dad with a hard look

"Okay, I will" Nathan said simply, he shrugged his shoulders as if its nothing, and the two Scott boys smiled at each other, "come on Jimmy-Jam, lets go get some ice-cream" and Nathan nudged his son, then together they walked back to the car.

* * *

There were already builders at the set, Lucas looked around and was shocked to walk though a cheap imitation of his high school bedroom "déjà vu" he mumbled and continued on his way following one of the interns. When Lucas was shown to a room he entered it and was ambushed by a fast talking group with Julian Baker at the helm, "Lucas Scott himself"

"Great he can help decide, Luke they want to change the name" a young guy who looked even younger than Lucas said to him.

A woman sitting next to him spoke enthusiastically "Ravens was a _great _name for the movie, don't get me wrong but we want the show to have its own style and its own name will do that"

"And Ravens focus' too much on the sport aspect of the series-"

"Don't we want to do that, bring in the male interest-"

"And what ignore the core fans which lets face it will be fan girls" an older woman rolled her eyes, and a younger guy laughed.

"What about we extend on the idea of using song titles, if we're going to go with that tradition with the episodes why not for the title?"

There was a brief silence, and then Julian looked to Lucas, "what do you think?"

Still reeling from the ambush Lucas slowly sat down in one of the free chairs, "music is good, nothing like a good soundtrack"

"And fans love little things like that, it's the small details they can follow that get them hooked" the girl next to Lucas said and a guy with glasses pointed a pen in her direction "now _you _sound like a fan girl"

"Back on track guys, any ideas for the new title now Ravens is out?"

Glasses drummed his pen on the desk and jumped up excited "I got it, _One Tree Hill_, from the U2 album"

"I like it, has a nice ring, homey feeling" Julian pursed his lips in thought.

Lucas laughed "what the hell is it meant to mean though? _One _Tree Hill?"

"Uh… like there's only room for one brother" one of the girls suggested, an older woman then added "we can throw in some line about there only being _one _Tree Hill"

"I don't know, I chose to change the names in the books for privacy it seems strange now stamping Tree Hill all over it" Lucas cut into the conversation and a room full of eyes were suddenly staring at him.

Julian broke it, "Dave how did we go for the name of the town anyway?"

Glasses started going through papers and then he stopped at one "the best response was with Riverside"

"Riverside, sounds a little too Dawson's Creeky" Julian cringed.

Dave, or glasses, snapped his fingers "Joshua Tree"

"Who is Joshua?" the cynical older woman asked and glasses pointed his pen at her this time "the town _and_ the show, and it's not Joshua it is _Joshua Tree_"

"JT" the young girl next to Lucas nodded impressed.

Julian grinned "I love it, it is different but not radical, it's a link to Tree Hill, it has the music element, what do you say Lucas?"

With the eyes all on him again Lucas gulped, he thought it over and then nodded "I like it"

"Done. Well people, welcome to Joshua Tree"

* * *

At Red Bedroom Records above Tric, Haley James knocked quietly on the door and then poked her head in "hey"

Spinning her chair around Peyton moved away from the switchboard, a smile split her serious face "hey, just give me a second" and she held up her hand before spinning back around and leaning forward into the mic, she pressed down on the talk button "Jake, take it from the top again"

Through the glass Jake gave the thumps up and then started singing once more, after clicking a few buttons Peyton then motioned for Haley to step back out. Sitting in one corner Jenny looked up as Peyton called her name "JJ, you're in charge"

"Wicked" the young teen squealed and quickly took Peyton's abandoned seat, taking off her beanie long chocolate brown hair cascaded down over her face, she flicked it behind her ears and shoved large headphones over her ears. Peyton grinned at the sight of her stepdaughter, dressed in skinny jeans and a brightly coloured striped skivvy under a rock shirt from the 'Gravedigger' concert they went to over the summer.

"Nurture over nature" Haley whispered in the doorway beside Peyton and the blonde looked her way, Haley shrugged "she is a lot like you"

"Hopefully not too much"

"Right, that could get depressing"

"Oh shut up" Peyton gave Haley's shoulder a slap and finally took that final step out, they shut the door behind them and Haley followed Peyton over to her office, as they started towards the desk Peyton started talking, "there are five photos that turned out really well and I approve of" and when they reached the desk Peyton quickly pulled out a file and spread them out, "it depends what look we want to go for"

"These are amazing" Haley touched the edge of one, she eyed each one shocked to realise they are all of her, she was never one to understand just how beautiful she was but it was hard to deny with it staring up at her, but then her eyes landed on the last one "oh… wow, I can't use that one"

"Why not, that's my personal favourite, it even got Jake's nod of approval" and Peyton chuckled and it got louder when Haley glared at Peyton.

"It looks like something from a men's magazine"

"It's sexy"

Haley just shook her head and looked over the photos again, she finally picked up one which showed her laying on a bed propped up with pillows as she played the guitar, it was relaxed and beautiful at the same time, "what about this one?"

"I knew you would go for that one" Peyton replied and pulled something else from the file "which is why we already have a basic design" and she showed Haley a print out of a cover with a close up off the picture she's picked but this time in black and white with her name printed next to it. "What do you think?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"It's perfect"

"Great" and Peyton started packing everything away as Haley continued to stare at her, when the file was away Peyton perched against her desk and looked at Haley "what?"

"Nothing" Haley quickly said and stepped away though she avoided the other woman's eye, Peyton continued to stare Haley down and eventually the musician sighed loudly and straightened up to face Peyton with her puppy dog eyes "okay, so Lucas mentioned things were a little awkward between you two yesterday at Jamie's party"

Peyton pushed herself off her desk and placed a hand on her hip, "it's not a big deal"

"Because I wouldn't want it to be, I like to think we've become friends over the years" and Haley kind of paused and Peyton nodded, smiling Haley continued "and I wouldn't want Lucas moving back changing that. He's my best friend and I love him but trust me I know he's not perfect and he really screwed up back then but I'm kind of hoping you could give him a second chance, he's really a great guy"

"I know Haley"

Haley released a long breathe and then relaxed but as she looked at Peyton her nose twitched at a thought, she thought of a polite way to say the thought which had popped up in her head but couldn't think of one so in the end rushed out a rather awkward "there's not still feelings there, are there?"

And the humour on Peyton's face made them both relax, Peyton grinned "no, _definitely not_. The truth is looking back the feelings weren't outstanding even back then, it was a curiosity, one we explored with really, _really _bad consequences. I love Jake, I am _in _love with him and some high school mistake can't touch that, so rest assured you have nothing to worry about"

"Good. You know I always thought you two would make great friends, you're so much alike in many ways"

"I don't think that's going to happen" Peyton replied dryly and Haley's spirits fell again, before the other woman could say anything Peyton continued "it's nothing against Lucas but I just don't want to go there. It might have been a long time ago but it almost destroyed my relationship with my best friend and I really don't want to give Brooke a reminder about what I did to her back then, I learnt my lesson"

"You're a good friend" Haley nodded in understanding and in unspoken agreement they started leaving the office again, Peyton followed behind Haley this time and murmured quietly "better late than never".

* * *

When Julian and Lucas found themselves alone Julian handed Lucas a drink and patted the writer on the shoulder, "don't worry you'll get use to it"

"Do they ever slow down?" Lucas asked still overwhelmed.

With a chuckle and a shake of the head Julian sat back down, "no but that's a good thing. Anyway, back to business-" Lucas briefly interrupted with a groan "-the audition tapes should arrive today so you're free to go now but I'll text you as soon as they come"

"Have we heard back from anyone else yet?" Lucas asked referring to the actors that they had approached for a few of the roles.

Julian's eyes lit up, "we did hear back from Erica Durance"

"And?"

"We have a Sarah. And Harper Nichols loved the script but he's interested in playing Ashton not Caleb"

Lucas had to mentally rearrange the names, they already had his mom cast which he approved of, Erica's sunny onscreen personality yet strong presence would be perfect yet he couldn't imagine Harper Nichols playing him. The teen heartthrob was known for playing the bad boy and his fan base responded to it which is why he was a natural choice for Caleb/Nathan and they knew he was up for a similar role in another series for a different station, "you're the expert" Lucas left the choice up to Julian.

"I think he can do it. Oh, before you go there's someone I would like you to meet" a devious grin appeared on Julian's face, the producer stood up and went to open the door behind Lucas, the moment Lucas turned Antwon 'Skills' Taylor stepped into the room.

"Skills!"

"Luke, dawg, ain't you a sight for sore eyes" and the two men gave a quick hug.

Lucas stared at his old friend in amazement "what are you doing here?"

"Who else is gonna make sure the basketball scenes are real like, you're aiight Luke but they don't call me Skills 'cause I'm good at picking splinters outta my ass"

While the two ex Ravens caught up Julian quietly left the room, and Lucas looked Skills up and down "sorry we didn't get a chance to catch up at Jamie's party but how are you?" he asked.

Skills acted cool as he said proudly "you're looking at the head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens"

"How are they going?"

"They suck, man, but Skills will whip 'em into shape"

And for the next hour the two got lost in memories.

* * *

There was a whistle as Brooke Davis walked through the offices at the real estate firm she worked for, "didn't know it was casual Sunday" Gary grinned as Brooke walked by his desk towards her own ignoring the long looks one of the new guys was giving her and her exposed skin. Smiling at Gary the brunette winked his way "it's all for you, big boy"

"I don't know what my wife would say about that"

"In your dreams" Sharon, the wife in question, replied as she sat down at her own desk across from him, then smiling at Brooke she said "what are you doing here on your day off?"

"I forgot the keys to the Sorgiovanni house, I have a couple looking at it first thing tomorrow, wish me luck"

"You'll need it with that asking price" Gary scoffed, and Sharon just winked at Brooke "if anyone can do it you can, Brooke"

"Speaking of, I saw the Bristow place has been sold, when did that happen?" she asked just as she got to her desk and opened the draw to retrieve the keys she needed, getting back up she looked at the other two.

Sharon grinned widely and Brooke sent her a thatta -girl look "go you, I tried to sell that place for months"

"And talked half the people out of it because you didn't want them as neighbours" Sharon stated with a secret smile causing Brooke to gasp, faking outrage she defended herself "I did not!"

"Sure" Gary laughed and Brooke smiled at the claim which was half true.

After a pause the two women made eye contact again and Sharon answered her original question "I officially sold it Friday and the new owner has already moved in, he needed a place urgently because he's moved back here for work-"

"I heard on the grapevine they are filming a TV show here and he's part of it" Gary cut in.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "sure"

"No it's true" Sharon said nodding, "and this guy is _so _hot, I mean McSteamy hot and you live right across from him, you lucky bitch"

Not even batting an eyelash Brooke slipped the keys into her purse and prepared herself to leave, "well you can have him, there is only one guy in my life and he gets all my attention" she winked at the two and then left them alone, she was curious about her new neighbour and wouldn't admit to the others a hot guy to perve on would be welcome, humming Brooke made her way back to her car.

"There's only one guy in your life, right?" Gary asked Sharon after Brooke left, his wife looked back to her paperwork and smiled not answering.

* * *

The clash of hockey sticks echoed over the apartment rooftop, Aden and Oliver came head to head with the puck trapped between them, getting his rollerblades in the way Aden tried to kick the puck away and they both laughed at the failed attempt. Getting rougher their laughter continued until by accident Aden's grip weakened giving Ollie the opportunity to hit the puck away but not expecting Aden to have relaxed the force behind it was a little more than needed. They watched as the puck flew across the roof, then their eyes met and there was a slight pause before both of them skated towards it.

Ollie reached it first and dragging it along with him he skated around Aden's makeshift goal post and headed towards his own with Aden close on his tail, then he gave a sharp turn to the right shocking Aden, in the time it took for Aden to back up Oliver sent the puck hurtling towards his goal and though it did go between his post it kept going over the side, "nice shot" Aden said sarcastically and slowly they both skated towards the edge to look over, they dumped the hocky sticks on the roof and poked their heads off the roof.

"You go get it" Aden nudged Ollie.

The preteen didn't hear his friend and Ollie barely felt the nudge because something else had gotten his attention, walking across the car park towards the apartment building was a familiar face.

"Hey, that's the tool I was telling you about, the one who wouldn't let me use his hoop" Ollie pointed out and then his lips tilted, two identical dimples broke his cheeks and his eyes twinkled "hey do you have any of those water balloons I gave ya?"

Aden grinned and nodded, he ran over to his bag and pulled out an assortment of balls before he showed Ollie the packet, together they quickly went to the tap on the roof and started filling up a few balloons, with one in each hand they returned to the edge and looked over.

The unsuspecting victim beneath came closer and closer and the boys stretched out their arms, "a little to the left" Ollie instructed and then "bon voyage" and almost at once they dropped their ammunition.

The splash next to his feet caught Lucas' attention right away, he looked up just in time for the next assault to hit his face a millisecond before one hit his right shoulder and he managed to close his eyes and lower his head when the fourth one hit.

Wiping his eyes clear Lucas looked up again and managed to glimpse the faces of two boys before they hid back on top of the roof.

"You're kidding me" he mouthed and grimaced at his now soaking form.

He could hear the laughter from where he was standing and decided not to waste his time at the moment with chasing them, he had a suspicion that he knew exactly who one of the boys were and it was only a matter of time before he saw the kid again because Lucas rationalised he must live near him. Stepping over the puddle Lucas continued on his way until he was standing outside the apartment door with the number Skills had told him.

The second after Lucas knocked Mouth opened the door, "Luke!" Mouth looked rattled and not waiting for Lucas to say anything he looked up and down the corridor "you haven't seen a little boy out here have you, around three, black hair, evil smile?"

"Uh, no" Lucas answered and Mouth quickly pulled him inside the apartment and shut the door.

Barely giving Lucas a glance Mouth started searching the apartment, "great I lost him" he mumbled.

"Do you need help?"

"God yes" Mouth replied and opened the fridge before shaking his head and shutting it, Lucas started searching the small living area while Mouth opened the kitchen cabinets one by one, when he got to the last one Mouth opened it and was hit square between the eyes with a child's dart.

Pursing his lips Mouth just remained in the same position, with the dart stuck to his head Mouth called out "found him" and was rewarded with Matty's laughter.

"Your turn, Uncle" Matty smiled and Mouth's heart melted, gently gripping Matty he pulled the boy out and told him with no uncertain terms "no more hide and seek, why don't you watch a movie, okay?"

"Otay"

A few minutes later Matty lay sprawled on the couch with his favourite action figure in his arms and his favourite movie playing on screen, Mouth led Lucas to the table and they both sat down. Sighing Mouth smiled at Lucas "kids"

"Uh, Mouth"

"Yeah?"

"You have something on your head" Lucas pointed to the dart and Mouth quickly plucked it off, his shoulders slumped "maybe we should start over… hey Lucas, wow, you're here, it's good to see you"

"You too, how you been? I saw Skills and he told me you're a sports presenter"

"Yep, over five years now but I'm good"

"Looks like it" Lucas said and his eyes strayed to where Matty sat, "you're a dad?"

Mouth shook his head and his eyes widened "oh no, Matty's not mine, he just lives with me, I mean his mom and him live with me, Rachel, you don't know her she moved here after you left, she's great… how are you?"

With a smile Lucas looked down at himself, "wet" he replied.

* * *

Mouth apologised again as he handed Lucas a towel, standing topless Lucas laughed "it's not your fault kids decided to use me as target practice"

Wincing Mouth thought back to the previous day, "you have no idea" he whispered and then louder "your shirt will be dry in no time, can I get you anything, a drink?"

"That would be great" Lucas replied and left the towel on the table as Mouth went to the fridge.

Rachel walked out of her room yawning and stretched out her arms and made her way to the kitchen with her eyes closed, and as she came closer she rubbed her eyes and then stopped in her tracks. A sexy smile came over her and Rachel eyed a bare chest Lucas with appreciation, "why good morning" she rasped out and walked right up to Lucas not giving him a chance to speak before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Lucas stood unmoving as the good looking redhead kissed him, he was so shocked he didn't even twitch his nose, when he didn't respond the redhead stepped back and frowned "this isn't a dream, is it?"

Lucas shook his head.

Rachel sighed and let him go, stepping back she looked him over "what a shame but what the heck, the real things better than fantasy so why don't you tell me your name handsome"

Stepping between them Mouth handed Lucas his drink, "Lucas meet Rachel Gatina, my roommate. Rachel this is Lucas Scott, he use to go to Tree Hill High"

"I think I would have remembered him" Rachel eyed Lucas again, her eyes stayed on his six pack and Lucas shifted uncomfortably. Mouth grabbed Rachel and sat her down, "down girl, my friends are off limits so be nice to Lucas"

Waking up fully Rachel suddenly stared at Lucas, her eyes went wide, she turned back to Mouth "not _the _Lucas Scott" she gave Lucas another look before asking "former Raven, dated Brooke but cheated with Peytwhore before leaving town in shame and never heard from since Lucas Scott?"

"So you've heard of me" Lucas answered nervously and Mouth sent him an apologetic look.

Rachel's lip curled up in disgust, she looked at him in a whole new way "definitely off limits" she got up and announced she was going to have a shower before kissing Matty on the forehead and disappearing into the bathroom.

Closing the door firmly between her and the rest of the apartment Rachel leaned back against it, "shit"

* * *

"Shit" Nathan glanced at his watch and swore, he was almost an hour late and he knew Haley would have something to say about keeping Jamie longer than was agreed, probably right before she went on about how Nathan doesn't see Jamie enough which to Nathan made no sense.

"Mom says that's a swear word"

"Your Mom says a lot of things, Jimmy- Jam" Nathan ruffled his son's hair and then knocked on the door. Jamie was practically jumping up and down as they waited, he looked up at his dad "you're gonna talk to her right?"

"Yep, just like I promised, I will talk to your Mom about us fighting"

"Don't tell her I said anything, it'll hurt her if she knows I hear it, just be nice to her"

"I will be nice" Nathan smiled as he reassured his son.

They kept waiting, Jamie frowned "you should have bought her flowers, Momma says that when a guys sorry he should have flow-" the door opened stopping Jamie, "Hey Mom" he grinned instead.

"Jamie, I missed you" Haley hugged Jamie and then looked at Nathan and though her voice remained sweet her "I expected you an hour ago" was a hard reminder to Nathan that she wasn't happy.

Nathan put a hand on Jamie's head "why don't you go play out back while I talk to your mom" and without a word the boy happily abandoned his parents, Haley watched him run away and then looked back at Nathan "what was that about?"

"Can I come inside?" Nathan asked back instead, Haley reluctantly moved out of the way and let Nathan inside, he went straight for the kitchen and switched on the kettle, "make your self at home" she mumbled sarcastically.

"I did use to live here" Nathan shot back and grabbed two mugs, he turned around and found Haley right behind him, she leant around him and placed the second mug back, "I'm not thirsty" she said stepping back.

"What you can't even accept a drink from me anymore?"

"I'm just not thirsty" she shot back and their tones were getting that familiar anger in them, Nathan took an emotional step back reminding himself that he promised Jamie there would be no fighting, so instead the father looked at Haley seriously "we need to talk"

"And while we're at it we can discuss the time, Nathan, we agreed you would have Jamie home almost an hour ago, I was out of my mind with worry, you never _think-_"

"Shut up" Nathan said loud enough to surprise Haley, she stopped and looked up at him, Nathan used her moment of shock to say what he needed to say "this has got to stop, us fighting over Jamie like he's some sort of chew toy - I don't spend enough time with him, I keep him too long, which is it? What is going to make you happy because I know someone who isn't happy, _Jamie_. He's not blind and deaf, he knows we don't get along and today I had to hear my eight year old son ask me why me and his mom always fight. I don't want that to be what he remembers about us Hales, we use to be something good, we use to be something amazing" he placed his hand over the one she'd left on the counter.

Haley didn't know what to say, "Jamie said something to you?" hurt framed her words.

"Yeah, Hales, he did and I promised him it would stop, and honestly half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about but I do know I like it just about as much as our son does"

"I hate it too" Haley whispered, she looked down at where their hands touched.

Nathan kept his eyes on his ex wife, he was confused, if Haley hated fighting him so much why was she so ready to always start an argument, "then why does everything I do get you so angry?"

She couldn't look away from where his hand touched her, she couldn't think about much more than the fact Nathan was so close to her, if this was over the phone or if Nathan was standing across the room Haley was sure she could have lied but with the love of her life right next to her, his warmth seeping into her body, she could only be honest "because I miss you and if I tell myself I hate you then maybe I won't miss you as much"

"Haley" Nathan whispered and she looked up, and all it took was one look, his mouth came down on hers.

* * *

_Nathan couldn't take his eyes off the spot where the ball had gone through the hoop scoring his team the winning points as the buzzer went off, his teammates came up to him and he was lifted into the air but Nathan barely noticed. Back on his feet he stood in shock as confetti fell from above, and then he felt eyes on him and through the screams of the crowd something other than basketball came to mind. Nathan turned around already subconsciously knowing who he would find, his eyes searched the stands and then he saw her. _

"_Haley" he whispered below his breath, she stood there unmoving, one arm wrapped around her middle as she bit the nails nervously of the other and even looking exhausted she looked more beautiful than anyone else he'd ever seen. Joy coursed through him, not from the win but from something else, running by his college coach Nathan ran like his life was depended on it, down the court and up the stairs he then made his way through the stands. Haley was now running towards him too, they met half and without blinking he opened his arms to her and she jumped into them, "what are you doing here?" he asked while laughing._

_Haley mumbled into his neck, "I wouldn't miss this for the world"_

"_But the tour"_

"_Can wait, I needed to be here Nathan"_

_He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes, "god, I missed you" and then he lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss that sent tingles down his spine._

"_I have to go back tomorrow night" Haley managed to say between kisses, their lips never parting far._

_Nathan nodded in understanding but he pulled her closer, "then we better make this count"_

* * *

The memory of his first college championship and the night he got back with Haley faded away as Nathan was sucked back into the present kiss, he gripped Haley's waist and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and then slipped in between her legs, his mouth trailing kisses down her neck.

"God, I missed you"

* * *

A/N: to help clarify a few things. The Tree Hill gang are now roughly 29.

Brooke Davis – is a real estate agent, lives in a house with her 12 year old son Oliver.

Lucas Scott – has just moved across the street, is a writer.

Nathan Scott – has no official home in Tree Hill, lives in Charlotte where he is an NBA player.

Haley James – former rock star just back in the life after signing with Red Bedroom Records, is a music teacher and lives in her mansion like home with her son 8 year old Jamie Scott.

Peyton Jaglieski ne` Sawyer – music producer and founder of struggling new label Red Bedroom Records, married to Jake, stepmother of 13 year old Jenny.

Jake Jaglieski – manager and bartender at Tric, unreleased artist of Red Bedroom Records. Husband to Peyton and father to Jenny.

Rachel Gatina – shares an apartment with friend Mouth, works as a bartender at the Blue Post. Single mother to 3 year old Matty.

Mouth – roomies with Rachel, adopted uncle and father figure for Matty, and pretty much Mouth from the show.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill. And thank you to those who reviewed or alerted this story, it means a lot. And for those waiting for Brooke and Lucas to come face to face, it will be soon.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

There was something about Oliver that looked different, Brooke studied her son from the top of his shaggy dark blonde hair to the bottom of his ever growing feet, "are you sure you don't mind me heading off early?" she asked for the hundredth time that morning. Ollie sat at the kitchen table going over his homework and he looked up when his mother asked her question and rolled his brown eyes "Mom, chill, I'm fine"

"I hate that you're growing up" she pouted.

"Well I'm a big boy now"

"Don't remind me. So are you really sure you're alright?"

"Yes, it's like thirty minutes mom, not even, I'll remember to lock up and then ride to school with Aden like I always do"

Brooke relaxed and told herself everything would be fine, looking at the time Brooke realised if she didn't leave now she would be late "okay, I'm going but I'll be home by the time you get back from school" she walked over to Ollie and kissed the top of his head "have a good day"

Ollie paused what he was doing and gave his mother a one armed hug "you too, ma" and then watched her go.

It was a warm day, Brooke smiled up at the sun as she stepped out of her house, there was a skip in her step as she walked to her car confident that her son was going to be okay and she had to start trusting him more now he was getting older. At her car she looked up drawn to the house across the road, reminded about what Sharon said glanced at it longer than normal but saw no one, shrugging her shoulders and laughing at herself Brooke hopped in her car and started her day.

* * *

There was something familiar yet different in the way Nathan Scott woke up, he slowly opened his eyes and stretched out. Then remembering the night before hand shot up and looked around, disappointment hit him as the empty room greeted him, "Haley?" he called out.

He'd woken up in this bed more times than he could count over the years, when he first bought the house for his small family after he signed with the Bobcats and was bombarded with sponsors he'd woken up most mornings in this bed with Haley in his arms, but in the last five years the times had been fewer and further between. Before today it had been nearly two years since Nathan had spent the night with Haley and since their last break up she'd dramatically changed their room.

It was more feminine, Nathan grimaced at the shades of pink that were everywhere, a sharp contrast to the browns and creams that use to fill the room, "nice décor" he mumbled getting up and pulling a sheet around his hips. He smiled when he saw the framed photo Haley had up of their wedding from thirteen years ago, a wedding which by law didn't even count once they got it annulled barely a year later and that thought made the smile slip and Nathan quickly searched for his pants and headed down stairs.

He found Haley sitting on the back deck sipping from a cup of coffee, "good morning" Nathan snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek. Haley had to force herself to stay calm and not jump up, she gave him a small smile and remained seated as he sat down next to her, "morning" she said back and took another sip.

"Last night was great"

"Jamie really enjoyed it" Haley nodded in agreement, remembering the way her son had soaked in an afternoon with both his parents and then a family dinner together.

Nathan was remembering it too but he was thinking about the tension that had hovered between Haley and him from the moment the kiss in the kitchen ended all through the rest of the day as they waited for Jamie to go to bed both knowing what would happen next. He smirked, "I wasn't talking about that"

A blush crept up Haley's cheeks, "Nathan, about that-"

"Hales, before you talk yourself out of us getting back together there's something I want you to know" he took both her hands and raised them to him lips "I-" he kissed the top of them "-love-" he turned them palm over and kissed the inside of them "-you" and he kissed her wrist, before pulling her into his lap, looking into her eyes he said without doubt "that's all that matters" and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Running down the street Lucas slowed his paced as he grew closer to his new home, when he reached the yard he bent down and sucked in deep breaths until his heart started to slow down. With a loud huff Lucas stood back up and made his way at a leisurely pace over to the hose, his mouth watered at the idea of soaking himself under the cool spray. Slipping his shirt off Lucas shoved it in his back pocket and turned the hose on but before he ducked his head under something distracted him.

The sound of laughter caught his attention. Squinting Lucas looked over the hedge and saw two boys walking their bikes across the road over towards the pathway outside his property. They didn't notice Lucas, too busy talking to each other they were oblivious to everything else and as they came closer Lucas couldn't help but smile. His fingers itched, he debated stepping out and confronting the water balloon bandits but his fingers were itchy and Lucas looked down where he was still holding the hose and the itch grew stronger. Before he even knew what he was doing Lucas was lifting the hose and watching the boys jump as the spray of the water rained down on them.

"What the!" the boy whipped his head around at the same time he finally managed to step away from the water, angry dark eyes blazed at Lucas, their brown depths flashing green as he spotted the writer. Laughing inside Lucas smiled in apology "sorry, didn't see you there"

"What you were just watering the road?" he hurriedly pushed away his damp hair that was sticking to his face, the boy huffed as it kept slipping back down and the other boy began to laugh.

Turning the nozzle to stop the flow from the hose Lucas stepped around the hedge and looked down at the boy "it'll dry, I know from experience" and he sent the two boys a look to let them know he knew they were behind his own watery accident the day beforehand.

The two boys shared a look and then the blonde looked back to Lucas through the corner of his narrow eyes, he shook his head before running his hands through its dampness, a trickle of water ran down his forehead until it fell from the tip of his nose, "whatever"

"Look-" Lucas began but was cut off when the other boy, short with a face full of freckles and bright red hair, nudged his friend in the side and said "Ollie, we gotta go or we'll be late"

"Great and give Mom another reason to freak" Ollie rolled his eyes at the same time he launched one leg up and over the bike then slid fluidly onto the seat, already straightened and ready to go, he pushed his other leg off the ground and rode in a circle back to his friends side "come on" he called out as he went to bypass the other boy.

With a mocking smirk the redhead shrugged his shoulders at Lucas, "well played, mister" and then followed Ollie.

As the boys rode away Lucas began to chuckle, memories of his youth flashing before him and then he sent a silent pray hoping he wouldn't have anymore unfortunate meetings with water balloons. The thought was erased when the phone in his pocket started vibrating against his thigh and Lucas pulled it out and quickly answered it "hello"

"Hey best friend" Haley's voice came over the line, overly joyful and the image of her face automatically popped into his mind. Lucas saw her bright smile and big eyes, and he also pictured the stress that she was holding back.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, what can't a girl call her best friend and say hi" Haley kept smiling as her eyes darted to Nathan who was talking with Jamie at the kitchen table, he looked up briefly and smiled at her and her knees went weak, "oh god" Haley mumbled and gripped the phone tighter.

She smiled back and the second Nathan's attention went back to their son Haley slipped inside the pantry and shut the door, she pressed her back against the door "Lucas, I think I just made a big mistake"

"Would this have anything to do with the fact Nathan didn't come back here last night?" and the smirk came over loud and clear, Haley groaned and covered her face with her other hand.

"It's not funny"

"No it's great, Hales, you and Nathan you're it, I'm happy for you both"

"It's more complicated than that, Luke, the thing is I've sort of, just kind of, well been…" she sighed loudly unable to finish.

"Spit it out, it can't be that bad" Lucas chuckled.

"Been seeing somebody else" Haley rushed out and then closed her eyes and chewed her bottom lip as she waited for Lucas to say something in response. The silence was only broken by his heavy breathing and Haley's nerves kept growing.

Eventually Lucas spoke, "say that again"

"I'm seeing someone"

"What about Nathan?" Lucas shot back, worry was thick in his tone, Haley let go of her bottom lip and slid down to the ground.

"I _know_" she says.

Lucas said instantly "you just spent the night with him"

"I know that, Lucas"

"He doesn't know?"

"Well of course not you idiot, it didn't exactly come up last night between… well, it wasn't the right time"

Haley groaned when Lucas started laughing and she waited patiently for him to stop, turning around she cracked the door open and looked out.

It was too perfect to see Nathan and Jamie sitting at the same table mucking around and preparing for the rest of the day, Haley could barely take her eyes away. Lucas' laughter slowly disappeared, "and this other guy, where does he stand?"

With her eyes still glued on her ex husband Haley gave a loud sigh and answered in an honest whisper, "he's not Nathan"

"Hales" was all her friend replied, he wasn't judging her and making fun of her anymore, and she finally looked away from Nathan.

"What do I do?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Haley rolled her eyes, _trust Lucas! _And she groaned in frustration, "it tells me the same thing it always has, I love him, Luke, _so _much but that was never the problem. It never works and my _head _tells me that was for a reason"

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Lucas asked her and Haley thought about it, "give it to me" she instructed and Lucas continued, "don't listen to your head, it is the fastest way to end up in a situation you don't really want because you have convinced yourself it is right, love shouldn't make sense Haley, it shouldn't be a list of pros and cons, it just _is-_" she made a sound of protest and Lucas quickly cut in more passionately "-look, I don't know what it's like for you, I've never been in love, but I made a mistake a long time ago because I convinced myself I was meant to be with someone I didn't even know, so my advice, if you know what your heart truly wants then that's what you should go after"

"And if my heart gets broken in the process?"

"At least you were honest. You love Nathan, you said it yourself, so if you push him away for a guy you don't love that's two hearts broken already, and sooner or later this new relationship is going to end too because your hearts not in it and then this other guy is going to get even more hurt"

Haley smiled even though she wasn't happy for she hadn't heard her friend talk like this in a long time since matters of the heart were not Lucas' forte and it surprised her to hear such words from him again.

"So in other words I should deal with what I feel for Nathan"

"Yeah, and maybe hold off on doing anything else with him until you sort it out" Lucas warned and Haley managed to smile and gave him a snarky "yes dad-" but she stopped abruptly when the pantry door opened behind her and she fell back.

Looking up Haley met Nathan's amused stare, he kinked his brow "you okay?"

"Luke, I've got to go" Haley ended the call and grinned at Nathan, "hi"

Every inch of Nathan was immaculate, from his perfectly toned muscles to his boyish face and that rakish smirk he was giving her, Haley felt herself melting and she stumbled over answering his question, "I'm good"

"You look flustered" and Nathan held out a hand to help her up, his blue eyes never leaving her. Haley took his hand and carefully got up, Nathan watched her smooth the wrinkles out of her shirt and his smile grew "I was just going to take Jamie to school, you wanna come?"

"Sure" and she followed Nathan out of the pantry repeating in her head _just follow your heart_ but she gulped when Nathan sent her another sizzling smirk and wondered if it was her heart she was following or something else.

* * *

There was a disarray to the Jaglieski house, clean clothes were stacked on top of the kitchen table, last nights dishes were still unclean waiting to be washed, the fridge was covered in post its going back two months and the counter had a cover of opened and unopened mail strewn across it – and that was just one room. The living room had every surface covered with either books, DVDs, records, cds or more paper, and at the moment thirteen year old Jenny Jaglieski was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest as she crunched on her toast and surfed the channels, crumbs fell on and around her though the girl was uncaring.

Walking into the room Peyton snatched the remote from Jenny's hands and quickly turned the tv down, "you're going to wake your dad" she reprimanded the girl with a disapproving tone and then squinted to look through her sleep filled eyes at the near by clock, "what time is it?"

Jenny took her last bite of breakfast and licked her fingers before looking at the clock, "eight: ten"

"You're joking" Peyton immediately woke up, her mind clearing she pointed a finger at Jenny "go get dressed, I'll have a shower and then we're off. Why didn't you wake me?" Peyton's voice was louder with the last question as she flung it at her stepdaughter while walking away.

With the remote back in her hand Jenny turned the TV up a few notches and shot back "I tried" before adding in a mumble "you sleep like the dead"

Six quick minutes later Peyton ran into the kitchen, her hair still damp and her buttons half undone, she grabbed her jacket from over a chair and then a pen from her bag, she wrote a quick message and then stuck the post it on the fridge _morning babe, have a good day – P _and then securing the bag over one shoulder Peyton speed walked over to the coffee pot, "JJ, come on" she screamed behind her not looking at what she was doing, when Peyton's eyes returned to the coffee pot she groaned at the empty sight in front of her. The blonde grabbed another post it, quickly scrawled _need coffee _and then stuck it onto the coffee pot and mentally reminded herself to stop off at Karen's after dropping Jenny off.

The girl appeared in the doorway, her brown hair twisted in a side pony and wearing skinny jeans matched with one of her father's old shirts over another concert shirt, all too use to her stepdaughter raiding their closet Peyton only smiled "you ready?"

"Yep" Jenny grinned and followed Peyton outside, the door closed behind them and automatically locked. Patting her pockets Peyton groaned and started searching her bag without hope, while Jenny continued to grin "forget something?"

"I guess I'll just have to wake your Dad" knowing her husband had a late shift the night before Peyton wasn't looking forward to waking him up , she was sighing as she lifted her phone to her ear and then stilled when the jingling sound caught her attention. Peyton turned to Jenny and her sigh turned to one of relief, "you are a life saver"

"They were on the floor" Jenny handed them over and was engulfed in a big hug, "aw, _Mommm_"

Moving back from the hug Peyton slung an arm around Jenny's shoulder and walked her over to the car, "you know you love it"

"No I love _you, _there is a difference"

"Whatever kiddo" and Peyton snuck a kiss to Jenny's cheek, the girl wiped it off as Peyton laughed and let go to walk to her side of the car, when they slid onto their seats Jenny sent Peyton a disgusted look "you are such a dag"

"But you _love _me" Peyton stuck her tongue out and started the car, off they went.

* * *

Lost in the land of dreams Rachel snuggled deeper into her pillow, every moment of sleep was a moment to be grateful for to the single mother who juggled shift work and a very energetic son who at this very moment, unaware to the sleeping mother, was creeping quietly to her bed.

Matty tiptoed closer, every three steps he would look back at the door and give a quiet giggle before continuing on his way. When he was by his mother's side Matty crawled up onto the bed and put his face as close to hers as he could, "Mommy, you awake?" and she didn't even twitch. Matty wrinkled his nose up and then shook Rachel's shoulder, "you awake?" he asked again and with no response his shaking grew rougher, "Mommy are you awake?" he said louder right near her ear.

_I am now, _the woman thought as she was abruptly awoken, unable at the moment to even contemplate opening her eyes Rachel buried her face deeper into her pillow and pretended to still be asleep. Matty gave a angry little growl and picked up a pillow, "Uncle she's up!" he shouted off into the apartment and then slammed his body over Rachel's and started bouncing up and down using his feet to kick himself off the mattress each time, "Mommy wake up" he sang with each new bounce.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rachel screamed as she quickly flipped over, picked her son up and dragged him over to her side, kneeling above him now Rachel started tickling his thighs and high pitched squeals were adding to the noise of the morning, "who dares wake me up?" she growled in her best monster voice.

Still squealing Matty struggled to get out a childish "it's just me Mommy"

"Me who?"

"Matty!"

Mouth walked into the room and shook his head "didn't I tell you not to wake your mother up?"

At her friends voice Rachel stopped tickling her son and Matty crawled up her body and flung his arms around her, looking over her shoulder Matty grinned at Mouth "she was 'ready up"

"Really, so it was another little boy I heard singing _Mommy wake up_?" Mouth stepped further into the room and Matty held up his arms, Rachel only smiled when Mouth picked her son up and settled him on his hip. She knew how hard it was for her to carry Matty so the sight of the big toddler on Mouth, who had always been small and skinny, was rather comical yet somehow always looked so right.

"Uh-huh" Matty nodded sticking a finger in his mouth "was a bery dibberent boy"

"Well this little boy better go pack his toys away" Mouth instructed and placed Matty down on the ground, Matty pouted "oh man"

"Off you go and then Mommy will get ready to take you to the park" and Mouth's words caused Matty to quickly run out of the room, he turned back to Rachel and she scowled at him "thanks for that"

"I have to head off soon anyway" Mouth apologised and with perfect timing Rachel's alarm clock started buzzing, with a groan she switched it off and then flopped back down on the bed "my body still aches from last night". Rachel closed her eyes and then smiled when she felt Mouth sit down beside her and roll her over, he started working on her muscles, his surprisingly strong hands massaging the knots from her shoulders before working down her back "what would I do without you" she moaned and relaxed her whole body.

The hands slowly stopped moving; Mouth looked down at his friend's skin under his hands and came to a pause. He smiled but Mouth's eyes held a shadow of sadness, he gulped back the emotion and mumbled quickly "I better go to work" and lifted his hands off her to leave.

"I'll see you later"

"Bye" and Mouth left after giving Matty a quick kiss, the door shut behind him and Rachel sat up in bed and waited to hear his car drive off before she got up and joined her son.

* * *

They watched happily together as Jamie joined the other group of children and then walked inside the building, Haley shyly looked down at the floor when she was left alone with Nathan all too conscious of the fact the future now spread in front of them. By her side her hand itched, Haley clenched her fingers and then unclenched them, silent the whole time, then she felt Nathan's warmth closer to her and suddenly her hand was in his and this time when she clenched her fingers they slipped into the spaces between his as if it hadn't been years since they held hands. From below her lashes Haley stole a glance at their clasped hands and then she slowly roamed her eyes up his length until she met his eyes, Nathan began to smile and his eyes sparkled and unable to help her self Haley smiled back.

There was a small squeeze and then together they walked back to the car, their hands swinging between them in a slow, familiar rhythm.

Neither said anything on the journey home though the closer to the house they got the more nervous Haley became, she quickly looked out the window and had to sit on her hands to stop them from shaking. Too quickly they were parking in her driveway and Haley practically jumped out of the car in her attempt to get away and suck in some fresh air. She counted back from three, and then reminded herself of the conversation with Lucas. _Just tell him, if he loves you he will understand- _the thought abruptly ended when Nathan took Haley's hand and she looked up into his honest pale gaze and she was hit with how happy and content Nathan looked, more so than she could ever remember.

_I will tell him later_. She nodded to herself and then Haley squeezed his hand, Nathan started towards the front door "do you have any plans today?" he asked hopefully.

Checking her watch Haley answered, "I have a session with two sisters in an hour"

"How long will that take?"

"Two hours and then I'm free until three-thirty" she replied as he span her around at the door, Nathan pulled Haley in closer and lowered his head, stopping just as their lips were about to touch "I've got to head back to Luke's and change, how about I pick you up after I train and take you out for lunch?" and instead of waiting for her answer Nathan kissed Haley.

It felt like her whole body was turning to butter, Haley moaned deep into her throat and slowly kissed Nathan back and when she placed her hand on his chest and pushed herself back her lips clung to his unwilling to part, then reluctantly they were free and Haley touched her bottom lip "you have got to stop doing that"

"I thought you liked it" he smirked.

"I do, a little too much, this is all so fast and we need to _talk_" she stared up at him seriously, and Nathan could tell how serious she was but he continued to smirk as he stepped away back towards his car.

Over his shoulder he called out, "we will, at lunch"

Haley stood there and watched him return back to his car, at the last minute she screamed out "I never said yes"

"You never said no" Nathan replied and winked before sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door not giving Haley a chance to say anything else. Alone Haley shook her head but her eyes and cheeks had a glow to them they hadn't had in a long time, she had to bite her lip to stop smiling but the smile didn't lose its intensity as she let herself in to the house. Her smile was still on her when she heard the whining of the puppy that was currently locked in the bathroom, Haley opened the door and knelt down, her hand automatically scratching Slam Dunk behind his ears "aw, did you miss us. Did you? Hey did you?" her tone became more indulgent as the puppy got more excited and began licking her hands, and then a wet patch started to grow under him, Haley stopped playing with Slam Dunk and sighed, "and look who has to clean it up" even then her smile never dropped.

* * *

The early morning rush was still keeping Karen's Café busy, people coming in and out on their way to work or racing because they were late. Peyton pushed her way inside casually, she flicked her blonde hair back into place and headed towards the counter by passing the small line to take one of the stools along the front and placed her purse in front of her. From her position serving the customers Karen Scott sent Peyton a quick smile of welcome and then went about her job, ten minutes later the place seemed to come to a complete stop and Karen walked over to Peyton, the young blonde looked up from the newspaper that she'd been reading "thankyou!" she gave a low groan as she accepted the cup of coffee Karen was handing her. The strong aroma filled her nose and instantly began to wake her up, her groan turned to a moan as she took a hesitant yet welcome sip.

"You look like you needed it" Karen commented and leant against the counter top, "how's work?"

"Let's just say I might be asking for my old job back soon"

"So, good?" Karen smiled knowing Peyton was exaggerating things and the blonde smiled back and gave a happy nod, "Kyle's tour is completely booked out, Mia's second album is still in the top five and hopefully, fingers crossed, Haley's return will be a success"

"I always knew you'd make it, from the moment that skinny underage girl helped me create Tric into what it has become so remember that the next time you doubt what you're doing because honey your old job is as good as gone"

They shared a smile and then Peyton quickly finished her coffee, "well I better be off, later Karen"

"Bye Peyton" Karen called out after her.

Outside Peyton took a step and without looking bumped into someone trying to walk inside the store, she looked up ready to apologise and instead smiled "hey"

"Hi Peyton" Mouth gave a quick grin, stepped out of the way to let her by and then continue inside, the brief run into was almost forgotten as Peyton glanced at her watch and remembered she had a meeting in less than twenty minutes to prepare for.

* * *

The vibration in her bag was ignored by Brooke as she firmly walked in the direction of her work, she tried not to think about how her phone had been ringing unanswered all morning and how every time she checked it the same number came up and after the first time she'd picked up Brooke wasn't going to make the same mistake again. It was with a fair amount of impatience that Brooke made her way to her desk, ignoring everyone and slapping her bag onto her desk before she sat down and clenched her jaw.

Sharon stopped in front of her and almost cringed when Brooke looked at her, the younger brunette kinked her brow after Sharon continued to stand there, "there was a call for-" she began but was interrupted when Brooke gave a loud frustrated scream, "ok, I take that as you don't want the message" and Sharon backed away.

Grabbing her phone Brooke stared at is as it began ringing again, this time she answered "STOP CALLING ME YOU PATHETIC IDIOT, DO YOU NOT GET I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" and she hung up and threw the phone against the wall in anger, barely registering the move, it fell to pieces onto the floor and suddenly Brooke froze noticing that everyone in the room was staring at her, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You go girlfriend" Sharon joked and Brooke gave a little curtsy, after she straightened everyone went back to work but Sharon returned to her, "you okay?"

"Owen" was all Brooke said and sent Sharon a knowing look, the other woman gave a small 'oh' and Brooke added on a roll of the eyes, "he's back again after last time?" Sharon asked.

"And he _still _hasn't bothered to go see Matty, it's like he completely blocks out the fact he has a son and still expects me to come running after he screwed me and my best friend over… I'm just so _over _it all. What ever happened to the good guys?" Brooke rubbed her forehead and leant her elbows on her desk as she sighed.

"You know one day you're gonna meet the guy, _your _guy, and you can say he's the one and he'll make it all worth it, all the jerks and losers and men who have let you down. Trust me, he's out there"

Brooke chuckled, "Mr Right, sure, at the moment I don't have time for that dream, just Mr Right Now will do"

"Did I just hear right?" another voice intruded, Rachel perched herself against Brooke's desk and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend "Brooke Davis ready for a little fun, about time" and grabbed the bowl of gummy bears on Brooke's desk.

"I have fun" Brooke pouted and took the bowl back but not before Rachel stole two red ones and popped them in her mouth.

The redhead just looked at Brooke in disbelieve and then said in a similar tone "come on, B, when was the last time you let your hair loose and let some of that old Brooke Davis out"

From beside the desk Matty scrunched his nose up as he looked at Brooke, "Aunt Brooke's not old"

Pulling her godson onto her lap Brooke kissed his cheek and handed him the gummy bears "Thank you"

"Boring then" Rachel rolled her eyes, "please Brooke if you don't get back out there soon your going to grow back your cherry" she tried to say it as delicately as possible with her son near by though the boy was completely distracted with the mouse of Brooke's computer and the gummy bears.

Pointing a finger at her friend Brooke replied sternly "this is my workplace, Rachel"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around looking out over Brooke's colleagues, she pointed at Brooke and raised her voice "she's not getting any, did anyone miss that with the grumpy mood?"

"Nope" Sharon answered and Brooke glared her way.

"Workplace" Brooke told Rachel again.

"With no clients, so relax"

Smiling Brooke carefully got up, slipping her bag over one shoulder she held Matty to her on the opposite hip, walking around her desk she got closer to Rachel "your acting rather grumpy yourself Rachel, feeling the itch?" she kinked her brow in question

"Don't swear" Rachel shot back and took Matty.

Brooke farewelled Sharon and then followed Rachel outside, "I think you've forgotten I've had more than you since Matty was born"

Rachel stopped on the pathway and stared open mouthed at Brooke, "I can't believe you would rub that in, what your one time with that loser Cal"

"One time more than you"

"I have standards"

"Since when?" Brooke asked only half joking and the two started walking again, Rachel nudged her side and they grinned at each other before Rachel wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist, the brunette returned the favour.

Matty, from Rachel's hip, asked loudly "are we going to the park now Mommy?"

Ten minutes later Matty was busy on the slide while Rachel and Brooke sat down at their table overlooking the park, they often met at the lake and its small café for lunch and took their usual table like always and waited for their order to arrive.

"So…" Rachel began awkwardly not knowing how to start, Brooke looked at her and waited, after a huff Rachel just dived into it "I'm just gonna say it, please remember not to kill the messenger – _Lucas _is here"

Eyes automatically going down Brooke's hand froze on her mug, "I found out last night"

"And he's still alive?" Rachel yelled.

"It means nothing"

"Need I remind you how you freaked when Owen came back and I said it meant nothing, what happened to if-I-saw-him-I-would-kill-him?"

Brooke finally looked up, Rachel say straight through her friends tough look yet Brooke squared her shoulders "I don't plan on _seeing _him, ever" she mentally shrugged her shoulder _besides he'll leave soon enough._

Rachel was thinking at the same time _how can you be so calm now Lucas has moved back to town! _"Brooke are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm not _okay _with it but I've coped for thirteen years…" and she simply shrugged the rest away, and continued with "so I'm going to pretend I'm okay with it, as long as I don't have to see his face I will be fine"

"Well if you change your mind you know I've got your back"

"You always have, I've never said thanks for everything you did back then but I am now" Brooke gave a weak smile and when Rachel reached over and covered her friends hand another time and place flashed inside her mind.

* * *

_She sat on her bed, watching a tear stained Brooke pace back and forth while a yet to be crawling Ollie shuffled backwards on the floor, his fist in his mouth. "How could she hide this from me!" Brooke screamed and Rachel didn't know what to say and continued to listen as her friend continue her rant "I was so angry, every day it just grew and grew but there was no word, no letter or phone call or explanation he just left like I meant nothing, I thought I meant exactly _nothing _to him and this whole time _she _had his letter"_

_Rachel couldn't listen any more "Brooke you have to calm down, you're here now, you can deal with Peyton later"_

"_But what about Lucas?" Brooke shouted and stopped, she faced Rachel, her dark eyes wide._

"_Who cares, he's gone Brooke and from what I hear he was a jackass to you when he was here"_

"_But he cared, Rachel, he must have or he wouldn't have written the letter to us, that's gotta mean something" she chewed he bottom lip and looked out at something unseen, "I made a mistake" Brooke added in a whisper and her eyes went down to Ollie._

_A horrible thought crossed Rachel's mind, she stood up quickly and stared at Brooke with her mouth open "are you saying…" she couldn't finish it._

"_It was never meant to go this far"_

"_Brooke, is he?" _

_Unable to speak Brooke simply nodded._

"_What are you going to do?" the redhead asked._

_Brooke sat down next to her, eyes still on Ollie, she answered quietly "I have to tell him, Lucas deserves to know I lied to him"_

_Rachel leaned over and covers Brooke's hand, "whatever you do I'm here for you, I've got your back Slut"_

* * *

Letting go of Brooke's hand Rachel couldn't help but comment, "you were going to tell him at one point"

Brooke shook her head, "for a moment I thought I meant something, I thought he cared, then I learnt better. He didn't want to be part of it, not with me or Ollie, and my son deserves better than to have a father that never wanted him" there was bitterness in her voice but Rachel couldn't blame Brooke because she remembered what had happened next.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill.

I have some bad news, just after I last updated my computer decided to like completely fail, and I've lost everything on it, it's currently still away being fixed. When I get it back I can finally start really working on this story again and rewriting what I lost, luckily I have my sister's computer for the week, so I was able to bang this out. Hope it is enough to satisfy you until I am able to update again. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

At first Owen wasn't sure he'd seen Brooke, the brunette through the window was the right height and colouring, and then as he slowed the car he saw her turn and the smile was unmistakable. Quickly parking his car the large bartender hopped out and ran across the road, he reached the door of the café just as Brooke was stepping out.

Their bodies collided, "sorry" Brooke automatically said before she had a chance to see who she'd walked into, she slowly looked up and her smile fell from her face "_you_" her lip curled up in disgust, she looked him up and down "I tell you to stay and you disappear, I tell you to get lost and you stalk me, apparently you have everything backwards" and she went to walk around him.

Owen grabbed her wrist, "Wait, Brooke, can we talk?"

She ripped her hand from his grip and smiled politely, "sure, how you been? There we talked, now if you don't mind I have to get back to work" and her mask slipped, Brooke turned to walk off again.

This time Owen followed her "I just want a chance to explain myself"

"I can't wait to hear this"

"Look, I had a horrible childhood, and I got addicted to heroin early on, and now I avoid anything more responsible than mixing drinks. The thought of me being a father, was too much, I didn't know how to act around Oliver-"

A gasp escaped from Brooke, she span around, her eyes sparkling in anger "I never asked you to be his father, I never expected you to, and you have no right to blame me for what happened. News flash Owen,_ you're_ the one who chose to break up with me and then get my best friend pregnant, and nobody should have to expect you to be Matthew's father because you _are_" she shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not father material, hell, I can barely take care of myself"

She stared up at him, her move slightly ajar, "Did you ever think that all you went through is exactly what will make you a _good_ father?" she quirked her brow up, Owen said nothing, Brooke continued, "you keep using your past as an excuse, you did it with me and now you're doing it to your own child-" for the first time Brooke was trying to talk _to _Owen, she placed the anger below the surface and kept her eyes connected with his "-worse of all you used _me _as an excuse to walk away, none of that makes what you did okay, in the end it was still you who walked away all on your own, over and over again" she emphasised the over's, her eyes pounding into him with each time she said it, "you can't keep doing that"

Staring down at her Owen grabbed Brooke's hands and held them to his chest, "I'm here now. I'm going to stay this time Brooke. I want to stay. I miss you like hell" a pleading tone entered his voice, soft and beguiling.

Her face remained down, Brooke watched where their hands were joined, she searched for some sort of feeling, the beginnings of emotions she use to feel for this man and her heart came up empty. Owen was never going to be the man she wanted or needed, and she would never be able to get over how he'd abandoned his son and Rachel, it hit to close to home for the single mother. "Don't stay for me" Brooke whispered and carefully untangled their hands.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you?" he asked comprehension widening his eyes as he searched her face.

Brooke smiled, "it doesn't really matter anymore. Please stop calling me, Owen" with that the brunette turned to leave. Owen watched Brooke turn her back on him and then he saw her body stiffen, his gaze travelled up and then locked on the redhead standing by the park, Rachel's eyes were locked on Owen and then she suddenly looked down and Owen saw her lips move and his eyes followed Rachel's arm down to where a little boy held tightly onto her hand. He took a step forward only to stop when Rachel scooped the boy up and quickly span around.

Over Rachel's shoulder Matty's chubby face looked out at Brooke and Owen, he lifted the hand from the arm wrapped around his mothers neck and gave a quick wave. Before he could stop himself Owen had lifted his own hand to wave back and quickly returned it to his side in a fist when he saw Brooke do the same and realised his son wasn't waving at him because he wouldn't even recognise Owen. Without a word Brooke quickly chased after the retreating figures and matched her steps with Rachel's, "you okay?"

"Never been better" Rachel shot back, they walked back to Brooke's office in silence and just before they parted Rachel added on "I just don't get how he could not _love _him".

* * *

The doorbell chimed, checking her hair one last time Haley rushed towards the door, excitement growing with each step she took, she grabbed the doorhandle and began to turn it, a greeting already rolling off her tongue in fake annoyance "your late, I tho-"

"Hi, babe"

Haley froze, a chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver, "Kyle, I – wow – I – uh…"

Not much taller than Haley he cut in by closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her, Kyle still clutched his guitar case in one hand and awkwardly stepped back to place it down. His brown eyes looked her up and down, "Hales, babe, aren't you gonna let me in?" and he stepped forward again and this time lifted Haley's chin to touch her lips with his.

She didn't respond, her lips remained tightly shut and she cringed when Kyle tried to deepen it, he suddenly stilled and moved his face away, a frown creased his brow "is everything okay?"

Haley was stuck; she didn't know what to say, hugging herself she answered with a nervous laugh "what are you doing here?"

"I have a better question. Who the fuck are you?" Nathan's voice roared from the driveway as he strolled to the front door, both Haley and Kyle twisted around when they heard the angry voice. Kyle protectively stood in front of Haley and he glared at the stranger "who do-"

"Nathan" Haley interrupted and stepped around Kyle, realisation hit Kyle and he looked at Nathan differently, smiling he started towards Nathan "hi, Nathan Scott, I've heard so much about you, it's so great to finally meet you" he stretched out his hand still smiling.

Ignoring the other man's hand Nathan instead grimaced and kept his cool eyes on Kyle, then he looked behind Kyle to Haley "who is this guy?"

Every inch of Nathan's body was taut with rage, he was fuming and it took everything inside him not to show the blonde in front of him his left hook. Nathan couldn't wipe the image of another man kissing _his _Haley, "who is he?" Nathan roared uncaring that Haley was clearly looking upset because he could see the guilt that shadowed her eyes.

Kyle's hand finally dropped, he turned to look at Haley and then back at Nathan, "what's going on?"

The question forced Nathan to acknowledge the person he didn't want to, ripping his eyes off Haley he turned his attention to Kyle "I'm an idiot, that's what's going on" and shaking his head Nathan span around on the spot and started walking back to his car. Shooting into action Haley raced after him, "Nathan, Nathan! Let me explain"

"Explain what" Nathan snapped, he span around as Haley touched his back and he pulled away from her so they weren't touching "how you made a complete fool out of me?"

"It's not what you think"

"Tell me then that that guy isn't your boyfriend" Nathan straightened up and waited for her to answer him, Haley's silence was exactly what he expected "I thought so. Unbelievable" and he turned back around. As Haley stood there Nathan sped out of the driveway, his tires leaving behind the smell of burnt rubber, slowly she turned back to Kyle and unable to say anything else Haley simply stated "I'm sorry"

"Its okay" Kyle shrugged and picked his guitar case back up, he started to walk towards Haley "but something tells me I'm not the one who you need tell that-" and he winked as he walked by her "- and if it doesn't work out, well babe, you know where to find me"

After a nervous chuckle Haley went back inside and looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup was still perfectly applied and she looked ready to go out, glancing back at the door Haley clenched her jaw then she grabbed her keys and ran for it.

* * *

"...Run with it, you don't get stories like this every day" Mouth was talking to one of the interns as they made their way through the station towards his small office, "thanks" Drew smiled and Mouth thumped the guy gently on the back and replied "you're welcome, I remember what it was like when I started here, just be glad you don't' have to deal with Alice" and Mouth whistled.

Confusion blurred the younger mans eyes, "Alice?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know" Mouth said as he went to open his door, Drew laughed and walked off, alone Mouth shook his head of the memories as he walked through the door.

Sitting in his chair with her long legs spread up on his desk Rachel's face lifted as Mouth walked in, "hi!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Matty squealed as he flung himself at Mouth and wrapped his arms around the skinny mans legs, "we did surprise you, Uncle"

Bending down to pick up Matty, Mouth grunted and then nodded "you sure did" and his tone was happy then he returned his gaze to Rachel and he searched his friends face, "hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" and she gave a pointed look at Matty, Mouth understood instantly and bounced the boy a little before leaning close to him "hey, little man, do you wanna watch some basketball?"

"YEAH"

Mouth settled Matty onto one of the chairs and scooted it closer to his computer. He made sure the headphones were on low and securely on the boys ear before turning on some sports footage, like many other Tree Hill residents Matty loved basketball. Taking the only spare chair left Mouth wheeled himself in front of Rachel and then pulled her chair closer, "what is it?"

Rachel tried to look away but Mouth swivelled her chair back around and touched her cheek, "come on, you didn't come here just to made sad faces, you're far too beautiful for that"

Rachel scoffed and then smiled making Mouth smile, "come on"

Lowering her eyes Rachel played with her fingers, "Owen's moved back in town and he's working at Tric..."

"Oh" Mouth said, "but you knew that"

"That was before I saw him, he looked straight at us Mouth, he looked straight at Matty and there was nothing. I spent my whole childhood being ignored by my parents I never wanted that for my kids..."

"Hey, hey, hey" Mouth interrupted and pulled Rachel in for a hug, he rarely saw his redheaded friend so emotional, like Brooke she always tried to hide how things truly affected her, "Matty has _you_, you are one amazing parent and that's all he needs, you love him enough, okay, and it's Owen who is missing out, not you or Matty"

Rachel grinned into Mouth's shoulder and with her hand still resting on the other she pulled back, "you're right except for one thing"

"What's that?"

Rachel smirked and shit her son a quick look before meeting Mouth's hazel eyes again, "he's got you too" and settling her chair next to his Rachel leans her head against Mouth's shoulder and watched Matty again, they both smiled as with each move the players made Matty's expressions changed. Together they were content, and Rachel realised her son had everything he could possibly need.

* * *

_There was a frantic knocking on his door, Mouth wiped his eyes as he made his way in the dark towards his front door, he swore as he stumbled over a skateboard Oliver must have left there and then sighed when he finally reached the door._

"_Do you know the ti- Rachel?"_

_The usually cool Rachel was a mess, her face was tear stained and she looked like she'd had one too many drinks, "I fucked up this time" she mumbled walking by him, bringing the bottle back to her lips even as more tears fell from her eyes. Following his friend inside his apartment Mouth started to frown, "Rachel, what did you do?"_

_She span around "I told you, I fucked up, or to be pre-precise, I fucked Owen" the bottle in her hand splashed over, there wasn't much left in it. Mouth still in shock walked slowly towards her, he was about to take the bottle when Rachel abruptly stepped backwards, "aren't you gonna say something, like what the hell were you thinking slut?" and she tripped over her own legs and fell to the ground, she started laughing insanely and took another mouthful choking as teh liquid went down the wrong way._

_Mouth held his tongue and sat next to Rachel on the ground, he wiped a strand of hair from her face and she stopped laughing as quickly as she started, "what am I going to tell Brooke?"_

"_You'll tell her the truth because that is who you two are and she'll forgive you, you'll tell her it was a mistake, it was wasn't it?"_

_Rachel gave a hiccup and covered her mouth, "isn't it always, they're all mistakes Mighty Mouth, all just fuck'n drunk mistakes" she moaned and her face crinkled up, "she's going to hate me; she's going to slap my skanky face-"_

"_No, she won't" Mouth told her honestly._

_Rachel rolled her head to the side and moved the bottle subconsciously closer, "you know they got back together and now I'll have to tell her and screw it all up, fuck it Mouth, fuck it all"_

_He narrowed his eyes and stared down at his friend sprawled next to him, he hesitated and then Mouth spoke with more certainty, "maybe... maybe you just shouldn't tell her"_

_Rachel's head rolled back to look at Mouth, she lifted a hand and patted his cheek affectionately and smiled, "I'm pregnant" and her hand fell and her smile turned self mocking, she lifted the bottle again and took a sip this time. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "so what am I supposed to do now, huh?"_

_Stretching his arm out Mouth took hold of the bottle in Rachel's grip and replied sadly "you have to stop drinking for starters"_

"_You should have told me that a month ago" Rachel dryly responded with her eyes still shut and her fingers not loosening their hold on the bottle._

"_I'm telling you now, you have to clean yourself up Rachel, if not for me and Brooke or even yourself then for your baby, you're a mother now Rachel, time to face the consequences" and with that Rachel let go, Mouth took the bottle and stood up, he emptied it into the sink and then returned to Rachel and helped her up, he pulled her to his room and into his bathroom, turning the shower on Mouth undressed her and then pushed a protesting Rachel under the shower spray and when she started crying he joined her, still fully clothed Mouth wrapped his arms around his friend._

"_What if I screw this kid up too?" her worse fear was spoken out loud._

_Rocking her Mouth smiled, "well I'm going to be there to make sure you don't, to remind you every day what an amazing person you can be if you let yourself, and trust me Rachel, you are going to be one amazing mother, the coolest mom in town and all the other kids will be jealous"_

"_You think?" she sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose as she stepped slowly back, a crooked smile on her lips._

"_I know"_

* * *

Haley walked onto the court and wrapped her arms around herself, "I knew I would find you here"

For a moment Nathan ignored his ex wife, he did a quick fade away and then turned around and faced Haley, his spine stiffened, "what do you want now?"

"I'm sorry" Haley told him, her eyes were red, "I should have told you about Kyle but I don't understand why you are so angry, we weren't together, the last thing I ever expected was last night and I know I should have-"

"Not lied to me!" Nathan cut in screaming, he glared accusingly at her, "I told you I _loved_ you and that meant something Hales and you ruined it, you looked straight at me and you lied"

"I didn't lie!"

"You just didn't say anything"

Haley stepped forward, her arms now reaching for him, "it doesn't have to be ruined, I want to be with _you _Nathan, it's over between Kyle and I, and I regret how it happened" she choked on the tears that were threatening to take her over "but I refuse to regret it happened because for the first time in a long time I didn't have to miss you" she tried to hug him but Nathan pulled away.

He shook his head, "you just don't get it. I can't get the picture out of my head, some other guy kissing you, touching you, being with you when I should have been"

"Well you weren't there Nathan" Haley shot at him, "you live miles away so excuse me for not waiting around for you to come walking back into my life, I'm sorry I'm not some saint who meekly looked after your son while I had to watch the parade of women that pass through your life in all the magazines, I'm sorry I even thought for one second I could ever feel anything for someone who wasn't you!" she hit his chest and her anger dried her tears.

Nathan grabbed her wrists and stopped her, his eyes blazing "do _not _blame me for that! You are so self righteous, Hales, you put everyone on these pedestals and the moment we don't live up to expectations you judge us, _you _were the one who gave up on us, _you _were the one who kept kicking me out" he let go of her hands as her eyes widened, and he stepped back "and it is your fault that I was never there, that it wasn't you on my arm, and I want you to understand that this time when you watch me leave it's still your fault" he grimaced and slightly turned his back on her and then shaking his head Nathan just walked away.

He kept picturing Haley, he saw her shyly looking at him as a teenager, he saw the way she use to blush when he smiled at her, the way she would stand up to him like no one else, he saw her beautiful smile, and all the times they laughed in bed, he could even still hear her voice saying their wedding vowels, then more memories flickered before him, the pain when she left him to go on tour, when he had to watch her spend time with Chris, and all the times she chose music over him. And then last night played again in his head, and regret filled him, he really wished Haley could have just been honest with him because as much as he hates it if she'd just been honest he would have understood, most of all if she'd once said 'I love you' he would have made himself understand.

* * *

The fake smile, a little too cheery and dimples in full display, which Brooke had perfected as a high school cheerleader years ago was on show as she shook the hands of the couples and other possible buyers, the second the last one left Brooke shut the door and leaned back against it, a long sigh escaped her and she finally relaxed her jaw. Kicking her heels off Brooke made her way over to the table she'd left out with the finger foods, her motto was to make the homes as homey as possible and she must be doing something right because she finalised the most sales in her region. She took a bite of cheese and then started packing away, her phone started to vibrate but she'd felt it going off at different times all the way through the showing and thought if it could wait this long a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. She knew it wasn't the school because they would have tried her separate work phone so Brooke was confident about ignoring the call until she was finished for the day, especially after all the unwanted Owen calls of earlier in the day.

It wasn't until she was back at the office that Brooke remembered the miss calls. One of the juniors informed her that a man had been trying to reach her, Brooke frowned, surely Owen hadn't tried to call her again? She shook the thought away and went to return the keys before checking her own phone.

There were four miscalls all from the same number, when Brooke saw who it was she bit her bottom lip, then Sharon stopped by her "hey, Brooke, your father has been trying to get hold of you all day"

"I know" and the brunette held up her phone before slipping it into her purse, "I better get home to Ollie, see you tomorrow, bye Sharon"

"Bye"

Outside Brooke got her phone out again and brought it to her ear as she made her way to her car, she automatically checked her voice messages and her father's deep voice quickly came over _"Brooke, it's Richard, your father-" _Brooke rolled her eyes at his greeting _"- I will be in town this weekend and was wondering if you would like to spend some time together, it has been too long. I know things were said last time but I love you, and Oliver of course, I miss you both. I look forward to hearing back from you." _

For the rest of the drive home Brooke thought of her father and those thoughts only strengthened when the moment she parked her car in the driveway and saw Ollie waiting on the sidewalk with Jenny and Aden. Her son had her eyes, the colour anyway, which meant he had her fathers. Ollie lifted his hand in a wave and Brooke waved back after getting out of the car, she smiled over at the kids and waited for them to run over to her, "hey Aunt Brooke" Jenny smiled and Brooke winked at the girl "hey JJ, don't you get more gorgeous every time I see you" and the girl blushed and awkwardly played with the hem of her shirt, "so what are you doing?" Brooke changed the subject.

Ollie punched the inside of his baseball mitt as he replied, "just playing some ball, you wanna join?" he leaned in closer "to be honest Aden could use some help"

"HEY" Aden pushed Ollie and the two started mucking around wrestling, Brooke couldn't help but grin as the boys laughed, meanwhile Jenny rolled her eyes and muttered a quiet "boys"

As Ollie let go of Aden he looked back at his Mom, "so what you say?"

"How about a rain check?"

"I'll keep you to that" Ollie pointed his mitt at her and started walking backwards, "come on guys"

Brooke called out before going inside "be careful on the road" and then shut the door behind her. She stopped by the phone and picked up the photo frame there, and in it a six year old Ollie was sitting on his grandfather's knee, their similar eyes shining up at the camera. She gave a sad smile and then carefully returned the frame to its place.

Outside Ollie picked up the bat and swung it around a few times, "give me your best Jaglieski" he shot out and the slightly older Jenny smirked before getting ready to pitch. Aden moved to the spot Ollie usually hit the ball to and got his mitt ready, Jenny held her arm up and lifted her leg and then quickly sent Ollie a curveball, without batting an eyelash Ollie swung the bat and smiled as it connected with the ball, it sped pass Aden and the other boy had to run to get it as the ball bounced down the street, while Jenny followed Ollie around the makeshift bases and waited for Aden to throw her the ball.

Running as fast as he could Ollie slid back into home base, the grass in front of his house just before Jenny caught ball and tapped him on the shoulder, she sighed loudly "damn"

Ollie jumped back up and pumped his fist, "SAFE, my shot again"

"Well batter up" Jenny dryly said to him over her shoulder as she went back to the assigned pitching area, huffing and puffing Aden returned back to his spot, "I little closer"

"That tree?" Ollie pointed to one of the trees bordering the road and Aden grinned as Jenny once again rolled her aim, "yeah whatever"

"Don't think I can do it?"

"You can't aim it, it's just a coincidence and... luck" she begrudgingly added.

Ollie lifted the bat, "I'll show you aim"

And the cycle was repeated, Aden lifted his mitt in preparation, Jenny cocked her leg, Ollie squinted his eyes and then the ball was zooming towards Ollie, his lips parted and he swung with all his might.

The ball flew through the air, in the complete opposite direction of the tree instead it cut a perfect path across the road and through a glass window. All three kids stopped and stared as the smash sounded loud and clear, Aden and Ollie sent each other worried looks "I swear I didn't plan that" he held up his hands and Jenny glared at him, Aden smiled unsure.

From inside the house a loud curse was heard, "um... this is when you run" Jenny said just before taking off, grabbing two of the bases before heading towards the Davis' backyard, Aden and Ollie shared another look but didn't move and then Ollie heard footsteps, "good idea" he told his friend and Aden was off, Ollie glanced at the bat and quickly grabbed it, then first base which was his hat and then he grabbed his abandoned mitt before ducking for cover.

* * *

**Jade: When that shot went through did you feel it change?**

**Ash: Feel what change? **

**Jade: Everything. How many moments in life can you point to and say 'that's when it all changed'? You just had one. **

**[Their faces turn to each other and eyes lock]**

**Fade Out.**

Lucas pressed down on the full stop and then went over his work, "and that is episode three, scene one, done!" he rolled his chair back and clapped his hands, the words were flying out of him and with them memories, he'd forgotten how happy he'd been at some points in the past. The excitement, the fun and the friendships, the things he did miss from that time in his life.

Returning to his previous position Lucas was about to start typing again when a loud crash as heard down stairs, frowning Lucas got up and descended the stairs. In the living room the first thing he saw was the smashed window and the baseball sized hole, his lamp was knocked over and on the floor the ball had rolled to a stop by the foot of his couch, "SHIT!" Lucas carefully picked the lamp up and placed it back where it belonged, he was about to pick up some of the glass when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face through the broken window.

A quieter swear word escaped from him as Lucas hurried outside, he walked down his steps as the boy picked up his mitt, picking up his pace Lucas started to chase him, just before the boy went to run behind a bush Lucas reached forward and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "hey, kid, where do you think you're going?"

"It was an accident" the boy said before Lucas even turned him around, up close Lucas was taken aback by the narrow eyes that stared at him in alarm, their glossy orbs a beautiful swirl of green, amber and brown. Something about them stopped Lucas, his hand loosened though his grip didn't let go "Ollie right?"

Ollie's brow creased but he reluctantly nodded, Lucas sighed "you live around here?"

The boy shrugged his skinny yet broad shoulders, Lucas shook him a little, he was gentle but firm "which house?"

"Why'd you wanna know?" and those eyes narrowed further.

Lucas leaned down, "do you make a habit of ambushing all your new neighbours, or am I a special case?"

Pushing his own face forward Ollie replied with mock bravery "just the total losers, so yeah you"

"Okay, that is enough, where do you live?"

Begin to struggle Ollie tried to get away, Lucas' grip stayed strong as he held onto Ollie's shirt, after some wiggling Ollie manage to slip out and Lucas found himself holding a shirt and now boy as a now topless Ollie began to run away, "hey!" Lucas called out and went after him and this time when he caught him Lucas took hold of the boys arm, "you can tell me which house or I can start knocking until I get to the right one, either way I'm going to talk to your parents, so what will it be"

Though Ollie kept his lips shut tightly his eyes skittered to his front door, Lucas saw the move and smiled, "this one, huh? Come on then"

Once again Ollie started wiggling, the closer they got to the door the more anxious Ollie got, "please, sir, I can pay for it but please don't tell my ma, she's gonna kill me, I swear it was an accident"

"And the water balloons"

"Uh... well... karma?" Ollie tried and shrugged a shoulder when Lucas looked down at him; the older blonde chuckled but knocked on the door nonetheless.

Ollie's shoulders slumped, "man, I knew you weren't cool" and he stopped struggling, the door opened and Lucas opened his mouth to say something but when the woman fully appeared no words came to mind.

Her wide eyes grew larger, she looked to Lucas and then Ollie and then back at Lucas, her mouth parted open but nothing came from it.

Lucas let go of Ollie and the boy went straight to his mother, she placed an arm over is shoulder as Ollie looked up at her and recited his defence "it was an accident!"

Brooke looked up from Ollie and back to Lucas, she pulled her son inside "go wait in the kitchen" and Ollie ran inside, crossing her arms Brooke faced Lucas once again as his clear blue eyes looked her up and down, he began to smile "Brooke?"

"What do you want?"

Lucas' smile fell "Uh... I... live across the road" he pointed to his house and Brooke stepped out slightly to see, her face fell for a second and then her mask of indifference was back on, Lucas rubbed the back of his head as he continued "your son-"

"Oliver" she cut in.

"Oliver, he-"

"Brooke, Brooke! It was an accident" Aden and Jenny came running up the porch ready to defend their friend, "we were playing baseball" Jenny added.

"Total accident" Aden told Brooke, she moved back to let them inside, "go wait with Ollie, I will deal with the three of you in a second" Brooke instructed and then this time when she turned back to Lucas she had one hand on the door, tilting her head she met his eyes "whatever he did, I'm sure you deserved it" and then quickly stepping back Brooke slammed the door shut.

The sound echoed in Lucas' ears, he had to take a step back from the force, staring at then now closed door Lucas let out a breath "okay" he nodded and though he was still confused he debated for a long minute whether to stay or go, eventually he took those final steps down the porch steps and started in the direction of his own house, hands in his pocket he stopped at his door and looked back.

Once inside Lucas went back to the living room and picked up the baseball, he held it in his hands and traced the O.D. with his fingers "Oliver Davis" he whispered, his lips pouted in thought "nuh, he couldn't be, could he?" and his eyed went back to the window.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: this is created just for fun and I hold no claim to the characters used or the show One Tree Hill.

Here's another chapter, I hoped you like Brooke and Lucas' meet, and here's the next chapter but first I'd just like to say thanx to those who have favourited and alerted this story, and to dianehermans, grayfan and BdavisLScott23 for taking the time to review.

* * *

**CAN'T LOVE, CAN'T HURT**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The second Jamie opened the car door he looked at his mother, Haley tried to smile but her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained, "hey Jimmy Jam" she wiped at her eyes. Her son didn't smile, he eyed her warily and clipped his seat belt in, "hi Mom!"

Though their car rides were usually full of chatter this one was went by in silence and seemed to last double the amount of time of any other day. When they reached their Tree Hill mansion Haley hopped out and held Jamie's door as he got out, Jamie continued to carefully watch his mother as he dragged his school bag behind him, Haley didn't say anything about picking the bag up and he knew that something was wrong. With little enthusiasm the two walked inside the house and Jamie abandoned his bag, he turned on the spot and held a hand put to stop his mother. Haley looked down and her mouth fell slightly open, Jamie looked so serious as he stared up at his mother, "you and dad had a fight?" half statement, half question.

She let out a deep sigh and then got down on her knees, Jamie dropped his hand and Haley took hold of him by placing a gentle hand on each of his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Jamie, sometimes no matter how hard we try it's just… hard, one day when you're older you'll understand"

Without a word Jamie's chin dropped and he walked away, Haley felt her heart drop, "I love you" she called out after him but Jamie mumbled a quiet empty "I love you too" and never turned back.

More tears fell from Haley and she tried wiping them away, with each one she swiped another two fell.

The doorbell rang, straightening her clothes and checking her eyes in the mirror Haley waited for it to start again before going to answer it. To her surprise Peyton was waiting on the other side, she slipped her sunglasses up and the move kept her blonde curls away from her face, "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine" Haley tried to smile again but Peyton's face clearly showed she didn't buy Haley's act, "okay, what did Nathan do this time?" she asked with a smile.

"More like what I did" Haley opened the door wider and Peyton walked in, she turned back to the other woman in shock, Haley added on "I didn't tell Nathan about Kyle"

"Oh… I guess Kyle came by, huh?"

"I didn't even know he was back in town!"

Peyton gave a fake cheer "surprise!"

"Yeah surprise" her voice was deadpanned, and Haley closed her eyes and didn't open them until the blonde went to touch her. "Uh… do you want to… talk about it?" Peyton was hesitant with the offer though sincere. The question was crossing the fine line between their business and personal relationship, a fine line neither one had crossed since Lucas moved away all those years ago.

"It's okay" Haley opened her eyes and saw the look in Peyton's eyes, "really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you in the middle of this-"

Pale green eyes widened, Peyton immediately felt guilty "no, no, no-" she cut in "- look, I'm here, and it looks like you need someone to talk to and it was just the other day we said we were friends, so lets _be _friends"

Haley gave a grateful chuckle and stepped away, "In that case I have an opened bottle of wine in the bar"

"You don't happen to have any beer or whiskey in there too, do you?"

Haley nodded and Peyton wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders as they headed towards the bar, "then we're already rocking this friends thing"

* * *

In her whole life Brooke had never been left so speechless as the moment she opened the door and saw the boy, now man, who had once broken her heart, her ears had started ringing, her heart began to beat out of control, her hands were almost shaking, her breath hitched, and nothing made sense. How could it? Lucas Scott should not be at her door, he shouldn't be standing there touching her son – his son – as if the past had never happened.

Shock was the first thing that filled her, fear came next then turned into confusion only to return to fear, anger began to boil and then shock was back. Brooke stepped away from the door, her heart still racing and her hands were far sweatier than she liked, unconsciously she fixed her hair as she abandoned the entry way and started towards the kitchen, "Oliver Hunter Davis!" her voice warned of a lecture and at the table her son slumped down.

Jenny and Aden shared a look, they too knew that Brooke Davis tone, both went to stand and Ollie looked up "don't you dare leave me" he hissed out and they both sat back down with a gulp.

Breezing into the room Brooke eyed them all, "explain" was all she said and suddenly three voices started explaining, unable to keep track of the story Brooke waved her hands in front of her "Stop!"

They all went silent, Brooke narrowed her eyes and looked at all of them carefully, finally she settled on Jenny "JJ, you first"

The brunette girl was a year older than the boys and even though she was usually far more serious whenever she was around Oliver she was easily roped into his adventures, afterwards she was also the first to come clean because she was completely incapable of lying. Even now a blush was slowly rising on her tanned cheeks, "we were just playing baseball and Ollie was batting and he sort of just kind of hit the ball at that guy's house and smashed a window"

It seemed accidental, though the kids were experienced enough that they never used enough force to send the ball more than rolling in the near distance, in all these years they'd never damaged another houses property, though Brooke couldn't say the same for her house. A foolish accident but still an accident, which didn't explain the worry they were all hiding, and the frustration from Lucas, Brooke sensed that there was something more to the story.

"It's not like he _planned _it?" Aden added even as Ollie shushed him, Brooke jumped on the wording ignoring the way her son buried his face in his hands, and she kinked her brow before asking "why would anyone think it was more than an accident?"

Aden's eyes widened and his lips popped open as he realised he'd just made things worse, Jenny's bottom lip suddenly disappeared and Ollie cringed.

"Should I go cross the road and find out myself?" it was an empty threat but the kids didn't know that, Ollie rolled his head back and Brooke smiled.

"So I might have dropped a few water balloons on the guy but he's a complete-" Ollie stopped when his mother sent him a warning look and he smiled and changed what he was about to say "-jerk, but I swear I didn't smash his window on purpose"

"Hang on, why would you water balloon Lucas Scott?" she spoke the name too easily without thought, it was something she didn't want to say and as soon as the name was out of her mouth she wanted to take it back, she wanted to take it all back but she was confused and wanted answers.

The idea that her son had some sort of connection to Lucas even if it was a few pranks scared Brooke for she wanted nothing between her twelve year old son and the man who unknowingly fathered him other than a few DNA strands.

Ollie relaxed, "because he's a tool" he replied calmly looking straight at his mother and she shot back instantly "you don't even know him!"

Standing up abruptly Ollie said just as quickly "he had a complete fit just because I used his stupid hoop as if he-"

"Owns it" Brooke cut in with a smile and another kink of the eyebrow and Ollie's lips smacked together, Jenny even giggled and he glared at his friend.

"I asked him politely and he just blew me off and practically told me to get lost, it's not like he's gonna be using it all the time" Ollie grumbled and Brooke was forced to laugh because if Lucas was anything like he use to be every chance he got he would have a basketball in his hands.

Frowning Ollie sat back down, "it's not funny"

"Believe me if you knew Lucas you would be laughing too" Brooke once again spoke without thinking and instantly three different shade of brown eyes focused on her.

Ollie suddenly grinned, a cheeky smile on his face "you know him, great you can go talk to him and get him to back off"

Brooke laughed again, "Oh right, like that's going to happen. How about this, you go over there and apologise for the window _and _the water balloons then march right back here and start your two week grounding, and by the way mister your allowance is now going straight to the fix window fund, I think three months should cover it"

"WHAT!" Ollie face fell and it was Aden's turn to cringe as he remembered the new bike Ollie had been saving so hard for, "that is totally unfair, can't you just talk to the loser-"

"Mr Scott, not the loser or the jerk or the tool or any other adjective you come up with" Brooke corrected though she wanted to smile and pump her fist in triumph, knowing Lucas rubbed Ollie the wrong way made her somehow pride as if she could claim he'd somehow inherited this from her as well.

"Whatever, if he's your friend you could smile and work your charm and totally get him to let me use his hoop" Ollie ran off, frustration laced his voice and he missed the way his mother flinched and grew defensive.

Brooke tightened her jaw and then bit out fiercely "he is _not _my friend, far from it, and the quicker you apologise the quicker neither one of us has to see his face again and I don't want you going to his place after this, if you need to I can drive you to the river court, but Lucas Scott and his driveway is off limits" her bitterness shocked all three kids and Ollie reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Across the road Lucas was running his hands frantically through his barely there hair, he'd tried calling Haley but his best friend wasn't answering and neither was his brother, Lucas assumed they were together somewhere reacquainting themselves with each other but it left him with little choices of who else to call.

He sat down on the couch again and played with the ball still in his hands, he pictured Oliver again, the boy had blonde hair but it was a few shades darker than Lucas' and had a curl to it, Lucas was sure he was wrong but the thought wouldn't go away. It was possible if the boy was as old as he looked and because of that slim possibility Lucas couldn't let it go, he got up and went back outside with every intention of going to confront Brooke but stopped when he saw her car driving away from the house with Ollie and the two other kids in the back.

Before he was able to turn back around Nathan's car sped into the driveway and Lucas watched his brother stumble out and slam the door behind him, Lucas winced.

Eyes alight with anger Nathan stormed up the porch and knocked Lucas on his way inside, "hey" Lucas chastened while he followed his brother inside.

"Not now, Luke" Nathan replied curtly and headed to the spare room Lucas had been letting him use, straight away the brunette started getting his belonging together and packing them up.

Leaning against the door Lucas crossed his arms, "going somewhere?" he enquired.

Nathan looked over his shoulder and then went back to his packing, carelessly throwing items of clothing into the bag, "I'm outta here"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, exactly _nothing_" Nathan yelled, he zipped the bag up and flung it over his back before straightening.

Lucas blocked the doorway, "want to tell me what happened?"

Standing on the spot Nathan sent Lucas a fierce look, "ask your best friend, maybe she'll be honest with you 'cause she sure as hell wasn't with me, not that I matter, I'm just the father of her child and the man stupid enough to love her" and he tried pushing by Lucas.

As realisation filled Lucas the blonde pushed Nathan back into the room, the wrestled for a moment, the bag falling to the ground, the whole time Lucas telling Nathan to stop.

Breathing rough Lucas finally had Nathan pinned to the wall, "calm down, little bro"

"Then get off me!" Nathan yelled and tried to push Lucas away, the blonde held on tighter and pushed Nathan back to the wall, his arm holding Nathan in place at the neck but not close enough to choke the younger man.

"Calm down" Lucas instructed again, "the last time I saw you everything was fine, what happened?"

"She has a boyfriend" Nathan quickly shot at Lucas and then looked to the ground, his shoulder slumped, "there you happy?"

"Oh" Lucas let go and stepped back, "she told you? Nathan, it doesn't change anything, she wants to be with you now…" he trailed off when he noticed the look Nathan was giving him, suddenly Nathan snapped, "YOU KNEW?" he screamed.

Lucas didn't get a chance to answer, in a flash Nathan had grabbed Lucas by the collar and pulled his brother against the wall, the positions reversed from a few moments ago and Nathan met Lucas' eyes, "what the hell, man, how come you didn't _warn _me?"

"I only found out this morning, she was gutted, Nate, had no idea how to tell you but she loves _you_"

"Then how come she didn't say that, how come she was letting some other guy kiss her, huh? If that is love I don't want it. I am so sick of the games" Nathan banged Lucas against the wall, his brothers head hit it with a band and Nathan let him go and grabbed his bag again.

For a second Lucas was still dazed, he rubbed at the back of his head and then quickly followed Nathan, "so you're just going to walk away?"

"Sounds good"

"Like that's going to solve anything, I know things with Haley are complicated but Jamie doesn't deserve this. You're a father, Nathan, you can't just walk away" Lucas reached the landing and Nathan didn't pause as he opened the door.

Walking back towards his car Nathan shot back, "it worked for you" and threw his bag into the back.

Something inside Lucas froze and it caused him to stop, he eyes his brother "what do you mean by that?" and thoughts circled over and over inside his head. Nathan couldn't mean what Lucas thought he meant, he told himself, it's just a coincidence.

Nathan's face screwed up when he turned around, "forget about it" he mumbled and opened his car door, Lucas took a few steps forward and forced Nathan to face him again.

"No, tell me what you meant" his heart starting thumping in his chest, faster and faster.

Throwing his arms up Nathan bumped Lucas away, for a moment he looked panicked and this his expression hardened, "you just walked away, you left us all behind, me your brother, Haley your best friend, _everyone_, and you never looked back, not once, you don't get to come back into our lives now and suddenly decide you want to be there for us" Nathan used the opportunity to slip into the drivers seat, "I did fine without a big brother, I don't need one now"

"Where are you going to go?" Lucas yelled after Nathan as the car started to back out, and then Nathan said one last thing before he was gone.

"The airport"

* * *

"And then he just walked away" Haley took another sip from her glass of wine while Peyton toyed with the bottle of beer in her hands and watched the other woman carefully, she whistled when Haley didn't continue.

Placing her drink down Peyton gave a coy smirk, "I guess this isn't the time to ask you about finishing off the rest of Kyle's tour with him"

"Well it's not like Nathan's a factor anymore, I'm pretty sure he hates me about now" Haley raised her glass and then took another sip, she relished the moment knowing she was far from the tipsy mark and half wishing she already was there.

"About that" Peyton started, she didn't know how to continue "it might be a little my fault-" Haley's brown eyes snapped to Peyton and it took her a second to connect the dots, the glass was abandoned "you asked Kyle to come back from the tour?"

Peyton nodded, "it was before Nathan came back, I thought having you be an opening act for the last few shows would be great publicity for your new album"

"So you were serious before?"

"Forget about it" Peyton shook the thought away.

"It would be awkward" Haley added though there was something in her eyes, a curiosity and hunger and Peyton couldn't miss it, and then Haley's eyes dulled "it would be impossible, I have Jamie"

Unable to ignore that look which had briefly flared in Haley, Peyton studied the singer and didn't take her eyes away from Haley, "do you ever miss it?" she asked after the silence got too much and started to become awkward.

Haley's eyebrow rose, she leant forward "you mean the constant late nights, non stop noise, roar of the crowds, the headaches and stage fright?" and just as Peyton was about to chuckle Haley's thick lips curled up "hell, yeah, I miss it" she finished.

There was something whimsical to Haley as she spoke and Peyton listened, looking at her producer Haley shrugged "it's hard to explain, when I was on stage it felt like I belonged, as scary as it was, I was doing what I loved and walking away from that dream was one of the hardest decisions of my life"

"Then why did you do it?"

Haley sighed, "Because I loved Nathan more" and she made it sound so easy, as if there had only ever been one choice. Peyton was about to say something when her phone started ringing and she sent Haley a look of apology "it's Brooke"

"Answer it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Haley started cleaning up after them as Peyton slid her phone open and lifted it to her ear, "hi B Davis"

"P Sawyer, where are you?"

"At Haley's, why?" she heard Brooke's grunt of disapproval and chose to ignore it, "everything okay?"

"It will be, look, I need to drop JJ off, will you be home soon or should I bring her to you?"

"No, it's fine, I shouldn't be long, just tell her not to burn the house down"

"Will do" Brooke replied and Peyton could tell her friend was distracted, she looked at the phone when Brooke abruptly hung up without a goodbye, "that was weird" she mumbled.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Peyton answered though she wasn't entirely sure, "do you mind if I cut this short, JJ's at home by herself"

As a mother Haley understood, she nodded and then led Peyton to the door, "thanks for listening"

"Anytime" Peyton assured and waved as she walked away to her car, Haley waved back and then shut the door again. A loud sigh escaped the mother and her mind wandered back.

* * *

_There was a knock on the door and Haley gave a panicked screech before calling out "be there soon" and then looked back in the mirror and started counting backwards from ten, "breathe, just breathe, you can do this" she whispered to herself._

_The knock came again; more persistent "you're on in five!" Andrew's voice came through._

_"IN A MINUTE!" Haley yelled._

_The door opened and Haley span around "I SAID IN A-" she stopped and stared daggers at the man who had walked into the room "CHRIS, GET OUT, I COULD BE NAKED!"_

_"If only" Chris lounged on Haley's couch and looked her up and down, "Chris Keller senses he's not welcome"_

_"Really, what gave you that impression?" Haley sighed and faced the mirror again, she couldn't stand her pale appearance and instead buried her face in her hands, "this can't be happening" she mumbled._

_"Three" Andrew shouted poking his head inside the room, he frowned and stepped inside, "James, you okay, you're not going to puke again are you?"_

_"I just need a minute" Haley mumbled and started to rock back and forth. The two men shared a worried look and both moved forward._

_"James-" Andrew stopped, his eyes widened and stayed on an object resting on Haley's dressing table, his voice turned two octave's higher "James?"_

_"Whoa, not mine" Chris held his hands up and Haley finally looked up at them._

_Just then Janice appeared at the door "about to announce her"_

_"WE NEED A MINUTE!" Andrew shouted._

_Meanwhile Chris picked up the unopened pregnancy test kit and dryly said "or two" and Haley ripped the box from his hands, he held his hands up again "just trying to help"_

_"Help somebody else!"_

_Andrew rubbed his brow and then addressed Janice, "announce Chris" and then he grabbed Chris and pushed him out of the room._

_"This can't be happening" Haley mumbled again._

_Kneeling behind Haley, Andrew grabbed the chair and swivelled it around so Haley was looking down at him, "breathe" he told her and then handed her the box, "you have ten minutes" and left her alone again._

_With shaking hands Haley opened the box and pulled out one of the sticks, then the other, standing she walked to her adjoining bathroom, without bothering to shut the door Haley unbuttoned her jeans and sat down on the toilet._

_Her knees started to shake but before she knew it she was done and placing both sticks on the basin before fixing her jeans._

_The next two minutes dragged out and Haley's paced while she waited, when finally she saw the second arm of the clock tick by that last waited for second Haley raced to the basin and turned the first test over, "no!" and then she flipped the other and sank to the floor._

_Exactly nine minutes after Andrew walked out of the room Haley waited by stage left, her hands were still shaking._

_"You okay?" Andrew walked up behind her, Haley nodded and he looked at her harder, "are you okay?" he asked again, a different question was hovering between them. Haley managed to smile, "let me get through tonight"_

_"Shit, James, I wanna kill that bastard"_

_"I love that bastard" Haley smiled and started to walk around the stage, others pulling her along as orders were shouted._

_"I guess I should be happy it's happening now and not six months ago" Andrew sighed following her._

_Haley nodded and stepped up onto the platform, she looked over her shoulder "this is it, my last show" and they both knew she wasn't just talking about this tour, the first of what should have been a long line of her own where she was the main event and not the opening act. Andrew's eyes darkened, "then make it count"_

_Nodding Haley aced forward and waited, her stomach jumped as the flat form lifted and then the roar of the crowd met her ears and smoke surrounded her, she opened her mouth and started to sing. A shower of explosions came from above her, her voice got louder as the crowd quietened, and Haley stepped forward out of the smoke and lifted her face._

_For a moment they went crazy, her name was screamed over and over again but it soon calmed and Haley picked up the song as hundreds of eyes watched her._

_She didn't have to think, she lost herself in the lyrics and the movements that had become routine and when the coda died down Haley allowed her self to breathe, she looked out at the audience and knew they waited._

_"Hi" she said, simple, "you guys ready?" she walked across the stage and the crowd gave a loud concessive 'YES', "it's good to be here. You know, tonight is my last show and I just found out something pretty important" she smiled out at the crowd and then continued "life changing actually, and my momma use to say something to me… she said, Haley Bob, sometimes you don't chose the timing, the timing choses you… well tonight I'm here with you guys, at the end of what was a dream come true, that seems like pretty good timing… so the next song is for you all and for your dreams. I hope they come true" and the beat picked up, it grew stronger, louder, until once again Haley felt controlled by it._

* * *

Haley found herself looking out the window and watching over Jamie who was playing with Slam Dunk outside, she laughed when the puppy abandoned wrestling for the chew toy and jumped up onto Jamie to lick the boys face, still smiling Haley spoke to no one "but I wouldn't change it for the world" and she left the spot to join him outside. Jamie watched her approach, his bottom lip dropped and Haley kneeled in front of him, she patted the puppy and then met Jamie's eyes "I'm going to fix it" she told him, and soon the three of them were rolling around, two people laughing and one dog barking, completely oblivious to the phone ringing inside.

* * *

No one picked up and Lucas grew more and more frustrated, when Haley's message bank picked up again Lucas gave in and waited for the beep, "Haley, its Lucas. We need to talk, it's about Nathan… and other stuff-" he paused when there was a knock at his door "-just call me when you can" he finished in a rush and dropped the phone. A part of him knew who was at his door, sweat beaded down from his brow and he stopped with his hand ready to turn the doorknob, the knock came again but more hesitant this time, and unable to wait Lucas finally opened it.

Their eyes met, Lucas and Brooke couldn't look away, no matter their history that was something that had always been hard for them. Even when he'd been kissing her best friend behind her back Lucas had a hard time looking away from Brooke when their eyes met, from the moment they crossed paths in his car to the time he last saw her.

It wasn't until Oliver spoke than Lucas even realised they weren't alone and he tore his eyes away from Brooke to look down at Ollie. The boy reluctantly met Lucas' eyes, his posture stiff and unwilling, "Mr Scott" he repeated and stumbled, Brooke nudged him "go on" and Ollie sighed.

"Mr Scott, I would _like-_" he almost choked on the word, "to apologise for your window and offer to pay for any damage"

"And" Brooke nudged him again.

Ollie looked at Brooke as if to say _do I have to? _And Brooke's eyebrow lifted in answer, Ollie turned back to Lucas, "and I'm sorry about the water balloons and for being rude"

Unable to help it Lucas smiled, he leant down a bit "apology accepted" and then straightened to look at Brooke, she wouldn't meet his eyes now and touched Ollie's shoulder, the boy looked back at her "can we go now?"

"You must really want to start that grounding" Brooke grinned and Ollie narrowed his already narrow eyes even further before walking away not waiting for Brooke. She went to leave without even acknowledging Lucas but he stepped outside and quickly grabbed her arm, "Brooke, wait"

"Let go of me," she hissed eyeing where his hand held her.

Lucas didn't loosen his grip, "just answer one question first, is he mine?"

It happened without either of them really knowing how, one second Lucas was holding Brooke's arm and the next she was free and her hand was swinging up and slapping Lucas' cheek, "how dare you!"

"I have a right to ask" Lucas whispered back, his voice hard and his cheek stinging, which only made Brooke madder.

Her foot stepped backwards, Brooke glared at him "you have _no right _to ask me that but if it helps you sleep at night then _no _he isn't, thank god" and she stormed off after Ollie.

When she entered her own home Brooke slammed the front door behind her, she felt scared and the only way she knew how to act it out was by acting angry, "MEN!" she screamed, her eyes briefly scanned the home phone, "what is it, dead beat dad day?" she asked aloud expecting no answer and receiving none except for Ollie's music blaring from behind his closed door.


End file.
